


Logan's Trip to [REDACTED]

by TrashySwitch



Category: SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Field Trip, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Other, Visit to the SCP Foundation, switch!logan, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Logan visits one of the SCP Foundation sites, that houses SCP's of different classes. Though most of it should remain classified information, Logan is allowed to interact with the SCP's of the safe class. This is where things get much more interesting...WARNING: Bits of the writing had to be redacted and expunged to keep names and locations classified.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/SCP's
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. The First Ever Foreign Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanene_yaaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/gifts).



> Ever since I found out about SCP-999, I wanted to make a fanfic on it. It's SO CUTE!!! I WANT ONE!

Logan had brought Thomas, Patton, Virgil, and Roman all together to discuss a mostly classified trip he was going to take. Though he couldn't tell them where exactly he was going, he could tell them the name of the company and fill them in on the creatures he looked at and interacted with. 

"So...how long will you be gone for?" Thomas asked. 

Logan looked at his watch. "My ride should arrive at 12 am exactly, and I will be back at 12 o'clock noon, on Saturday." Logan replied. 

"Okay. Very specific." Thomas commented. 

"I'm aware of how specific it is. This is a highly classified trip that has been rewarded to me for...reasons I'm not aware of. But, it is a one time opportunity I could never say no to. I am very excited to go." Logan told them. 

"I can't wait to hear all about it! Especially that orange goop one." Patton commented. 

Logan looked at the paper he had in front of him. "I believe you mean SCP-999. And yes, I am eager to see what that SCP is like." Logan replied. 

"Are there any SCP's you're nervous about?" Virgil asked. 

Logan thought for a moment. "I am a little nervous of seeing SCP-173...And SCP-682. 173 being the baby thing, and 682 being the strange alligator being." Logan replied. 

"Is there anything specific you're bringing for the trip?" Thomas asked. 

"Yes, there is. I have been granted permission to give certain safe-class SCP's gifts. I wish to give SCP-2295 some fabric ribbon and needles. I hope to give SCP-131-a & b a couple hair accessories, or a couple toys they may like." Logan started. Patton let out an 'aww'ing sound at the cute idea. Logan continued. "I would also like to hand SCP-914 a piece of wood, and see what the machine creates out of it. To end it off, I want to offer SCP-999 a package of M&M's, and Necco™ Wafers." Logan told them. 

"Didn't the Necco™ Wafers factories closed? And I thought they no longer sell them?" Thomas asked. 

"They are in high demand and in low numbers, but I successful in finding a couple packages of Necco™ Wafers that were on sale on Amazon. I opened one package of them already to taste them, and determined that they weren't expired. Then, I decided to share them with Virgil, Patton and Janus." Logan explained. 

"Nice!" Thomas replied. 

"They were so good!" Patton exclaimed excitedly, remembering the taste of the wafers. 

"They were, honestly. It was a nice treat." Virgil commented. 

Logan smiled. "I'm glad you two liked them." Logan commented. 

"So...how do you feel about it the transportation aspect?" Thomas asked. 

"It's a lot, but I can manage. I won't be able to tell anyone how I got to the site, or how I got back. What I DO know, is that according to the handbook: I'll be taken to the site in a jet." Logan told them. 

"Ooooh! Sounds fancy!" Roman reacted. Logan shrugged. 

"It's certainly gonna be a new experience." Logan told them. 

After everyone bid their goodbyes to the logical side, Logan calmly kept himself busy while he waited for 12 o'clock midnight to roll around. 

By the time 12 o'clock had rolled around, Logan had already packed his bag and was all ready with an empty notebook and a pen. When Logan had walked up to the car with his suitcase, Logan got to see the two unidentifiable passengers that were going to drive him to the jet. The driver and the passenger were both completely bald and dressed in identical suits, with sunglasses on their faces. They looked like something out of Men In Black. 

Before they left, A few precautions had to be taken: the driver had taken hold of the suitcase and his backpack, and began checking both bags for liquids, weapons and any other dangerous or illegal items. At the same time, the passenger on the right had walked up to Logan and had quickly checked him over for any harmful weapons. With Logan confirmed to be unarmed, the passenger instructed him to take off his prescription glasses. When his glasses were in his case, the security guard took them from him and placed them into a small compartment in his backpack. Then, the passenger placed an eye mask onto Logan's face that surrounded the skeleton holes of his eyes with comfortable memory foam. This memory foam helped to block out all light and therefore: all sight. Thankfully, Logan was well aware that this would happen. Logan had received a book of information that would prepare him for the trip. The book even gave him a warning that he would be blindfolded on the way to the jet location. Logan was prepared with something to busy himself. Logan had put a pair of air-pods into his pocket, and put together a playlist of his favorite songs and his favorite audio-books, to listen to on the car ride down. Though the extra precautions seemed over-the-top, Logan understood that the precautions were for the safety of himself, and the safety of the SCP Foundation. They didn't want anybody getting tortured into giving away top secret information.

Logan listened to his playlist on the way to the jet location. Surprisingly, the ride wasn't as boring as he thought it would be! It was really fun! He even went as far as to start dancing to his music on the way. Sure, the passengers might've judged him. But, Logan didn't care. They needed to know that he was human, and allowed to have lots of fun. Another surprising part, was that the car ride was shorter than he expected. By the time Logan had gotten through only half of the playlist, Logan had gotten a light nudge to the shoulder. Logan carefully took out his air-pods. 

"We're here." someone told him. 

Logan nodded. "Okay." Logan replied. Someone turned his head around to reach the back, and carefully removed the mask from his eyes. Logan had to take a moment to get used to the light. When he did though, travel became a little more smoother. Logan went through another quick round of body checks and luggage checks before Logan was led out towards the jet out in the field. The jet was big, but somewhat small compared to the usual airplane sizes. Logan climbed into the jet, and walked into the sitting area inside the jet. Logan smiled at the interior. It wasn't luxurious, but it wasn't poorly designed either. It was a pretty nice interior for a middle class flyer. Logan happily took a seat in one of the chairs, placed his backpack under his seat and readied himself for the takeoff. Logan couldn't wait! 

Logan listened to the plane safety information that usually came with it, before hearing the flight attendant announce the jet's take off. Logan opened the window flap, and watched as the jet started rolling. Logan watched as the fields flew by faster, and faster and faster, until the plane started flying up! The ground became smaller and farther away, while the view down became larger and larger and larger! Then, the view was sadly forsaken, and replaced with fluffy clouds. Now the entire view was a mix of dark clouds and dark sky. Logan sat back in his chair, and sighed with a smile. This is the life. 

A long 5 hours later, and Logan was getting ready to leave the jet! The announcer gave him the orders to fasten is seat belts, and Logan began to feel himself descending. Soon, the wheels hit the landing spot below, and slowly brought itself to a nice, perfect halt. Logan smiled and waited for the announcer to give him and the rest of the staff a go ahead to leave the plane. 

"All passengers are ordered to leave the plane and descend the staircase below." Logan heard. Logan was ready. The door opened, and Logan collected his stuff and gave everyone a polite 'thank you', before walking himself down the stairs. A couple new security guards gave him his luggage, and instructed him to follow them. Logan did as he was told, and dragged his wheeled suitcase behind his back. Logan was led right into the main opening of the SCP site. A man with darker skin but similar attire to the passengers, met Logan at he entrance. 

"Mr. Sanders. I'm Dr. ████, The General manager in this corporation." The man said. 

Logan shook the hand. "I'm honored to be here and under your care, Doctor." Logan replied to him. 

"How was the flight? Fairly smooth, I hope?" Dr. ████ asked. 

"The most smooth plane ride I've ever experienced." Logan replied. 

"Excellent. And can you tell me how you got here at all?" the Doctor asked. 

"Nope. Not a clue." Logan replied. 

"Perfect. This is a very special privilege. We wouldn't want to ruin it with unwanted leaks." Dr. ████ explained. 

"Understood." Logan agreed. 

"Shall we take you to your room?" Dr. ████ asked. 

"Of course." Logan replied. 

"24639 and 58227, lead the way." the doctor ordered. 

"Yes sir." 24639 and 58227 both said. The two men began leading the way, while Logan and the Doctor talked. 

"So Sanders. Are you overwhelmed yet?" The doctor asked. 

"A little bit, yeah. But, it's nothing I can't manage." Logan replied. 

"You're keeping in good spirits. I like that." The doctor commented. "Say, how many rumors have you heard about?" The doctor asked. 

"Uuuuh...A couple. The only rumor I personally knew about, was SCP-173." Logan explained. 

"Oooh. What about it?" The doctor asked. 

"Barely anything. Just one leaked photo, and that it's dangerous." Logan replied. 

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure I clear up some rumors, if you've heard any. But, it looks like you haven't. So, that leaves us a bit more time to talk." The doctor said. 

"Okay." Logan replied. 

"Are there any SCP's you'd like to look at?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes, actually. I'd like to look at SCP 173 and SCP-682, if that's possible." Logan commented. "I don't wanna go into the actual room with them, but I would like to look at them through a window." Logan further explained. 

"Aaah...I see. Anything else?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes. I also want to look at SCP-067, SCP-294, and SCP-530." Logan replied. 

"Okay. So, the World War 2 pen, the vending machine and the dog with multiple limbs. Alright." The doctor replied. 

"I really wanna see SCP-131-a and 131-b. And perhaps I could see SCP-999?" Logan added. 

"Of course! Those are the most playful SCP's we have." The doctor told him. Logan smiled excitedly. "And, here we are!" The doctor told him. The doctor opened up the door, and allowed Logan a chance to drop off his suitcase. 

"I'm gonna let you get comfy in here. When you feel ready, just give us a call on our walkie-talkie." The doctor ordered before handing Logan a walkie-talkie of his own. 

Logan looked at the walkie-talkie, put it up to his mouth and pressed the button. "I'm ready now." Logan told him. 

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. Really?! Even after all that, Logan wanted to start now?! 

"Okay. Here's your map, and your key-card. Just highlight where you wanna go, and follow the map." The doctor told him. "And don't think of doing anything stupid. I have eyes on the entire building. You will be kicked out of the building site." The doctor warned him. 

"I fully understand. No need to worry. I am capable of following proper guidelines and regulations." Logan replied humbly. 

The doctor smiled at the man. "Okay. Just be sure to give us updates on your observations." The doctor ordered, before walking away. The Doctor truly believed he could trust Sanders. It was a nice change. Perhaps he had been blessed with a wonderful first-time tourist...

Logan opened up the map and opened up his handbook, and began highlighting the specific SCP's he wanted to check out and/or interact with. It took a few minutes, but Logan soon had a list of SCP's to visit and interact with. 

Can you guess which SCP was the nearest to him? It was SCP-294. The vending machine! Logan walked himself up to the door, and used the key card he had been given earlier, to get into the door. When it opened, Logan pulled the door open and walked in. Logan walked himself up to the vending machine, and eyed up the big thing. It looked like your typical large click-and-pour coffee machine, but it came with a keyboard below the touchscreen that presented itself in the top right corner of the coffee machine. Logan walked himself towards the keyboard, and began to think of what he wanted. He could ask for any typical beverage. A soft drink, a glass of milk, an alcoholic beverage, or even a smoothie! But Logan began to wonder what other things can be made with the coffee machine. 

Logan decided to test it. Logan typed the following words into the keyboard: 

[Chicken nugget smoothie]

When he felt ready, Logan clicked enter. Logan watched as a paper cup fell into the machine dispenser, and produced a orangish-brown looking thick substance. Logan removed from the dispenser, and took a breath before taking a sip...Logan let out a dry heave in disgust, but stopped himself when he realized what he was actually tasting: chicken meat split up, breaded and deep-fried...Also known as chicken nuggets. 

Logan threw the rest of the chicken nugget smoothie into the garbage, and smirked as he type in his new request: 

[Juiced Strawberry Crofters Jam] 

Logan clicked enter and licked his lips as he waited. The coffee machine spit out a paper cup, and dispensed a red-looking liquid with teensy bits of strawberry seeds mixed into the liquid. Logan took the paper cup out of the dispenser, and looked up at the touchscreen. The touchscreen had a few words displayed onto it: 'Crofters, the only jelly I will put in my belly'. Logan giggled at the message, and brought his walkie-talkie up to his mouth. "I was able to make liquefied versions of food options from the machine. Not only did I get an actual Chicken Nugget Smoothie, I was also successful in getting a liquefied, strawberry-flavored jam." Logan told the Doctor. 

"Crofters?" The Doctor specified. 

Oh gosh...He watches the YouTube channel..."Yup. Crofter's jam." Logan replied with an awkward chuckle. 

Next: Logan moved onto the next SCP on his list: SCP-067. Logan used his key-card to unlock the door. When it allowed him in, Logan opened the door and looked inside. Inside of the room, was a table with a felt-covered wooden box. Logan looked around the room as he walked himself closer and closer to the middle of the room. In the middle, there appeared to be a wooden desk and a wooden chair. Logan took a deep breath before sitting himself down and opening up the drawer. On the inside of the wooden desk, was a built-in drawer that held pages of lined paper. Logan pulled two pieces of lined paper out of the drawer, and placed it onto the table. After taking one more big breath, Logan picked up the pen. Almost immediately, the pen began moving his hand. This was to be expected. The pen was known for taking over a person's arm until they placed it down. So, Logan allowed the pen to do its thing. The pen began to write in a pretty, but somewhat messy version of cursive. It looked like the type of cursive that had been worked on by a person for decades. This was very strange because Logan has never developed legible cursive of his own style. Logan was simply a printer, who often started every single word he wrote, in all capitals. 

Logan watched as the pen continued to write out a long page of writing. As his hand was taken over, Logan skimmed through some of the writing. It appeared to have been school notes Logan could recognize from one of his high school years. The subject appeared to be science, and the writing had also recalled the following units: [DATA EXPUNGED]

When the pen was done, Logan's hand had placed the pen down and gave Logan control over his hand again. It was a strange, but interesting experience. While the pen dried, Logan kept on skimming some of the words on the page. The writing had showed him some of the chemistry and biology he had taken back then. A lot of the notes appeared to resemble Logan's...cheat sheet for the exam. Logan's eyes widened at the unbelievably accurate resemblance of his cheat sheet. Logan nodded his head slowly and nervously, before lightly pushing the paper aside and pulling out his own pencil. Using the second piece of paper, Logan described his science exam and the cheat sheet he had made at the time. He explained how the writing wasn't his own, but that the words written and the format of such words were perfectly replicated by the fountain pen, in great detail and accuracy. It was as if the pen had collected all of his high school memories of the science classes he had taken, had re-entered his mind for a good half an hour! It was strange, but very fascinating. When the ink appeared to be dried enough, Logan put the two papers together and inserted them into a hung up mailbox, for research purposes. When Logan left the room, he told Dr. ████ that the written paper was in the mailbox, and ready for analysis and research. 

Next on his list, was SCP-2295. Logan used his key-card on the door, and opened it up. Upon looking inside the containment locker, Logan smiled as he gazed his eyes upon the multi-fabric teddy bear that sat onto the ground. Logan placed the key-card into the slot and removed it as he opened up the door. 

"Hello." Logan greeted. The teddy bear seemed to not be asleep, but rather unresponsive. Logan closed the sliding door behind him, and knelt down a few meters away from the teddy bear. "My name is Logan. I believe your name is Kairos, right?" Logan introduced. The bear seemed to stay unresponsive for a bit...Logan slowly sat himself down in criss-cross apple sauce, and gently waited for SCP-2295 to make a gesture. After a minute of waiting, Logan pulled out his walkie-talkie and began talking into it. "This is Mr. Sanders, giving you an update. The bear appears to be unresponsive, which is unfortunate considering I brought it a little gift." Logan said. 

"Can you specify what it is? Or would you like me to wait and see?" The doctor asked. 

Logan waited a couple seconds for the teddy bear to do something. He was about to reply with a hint, but immediately stopped himself when he saw a small wave from the bear. Logan made a slight gasp, before answering the doctor's question with a small smile. "I'm gonna let Kairos open it up and reveal it." Logan replied. After he placed his walkie-talkie down, Logan decided to open up his backpack and gently pull out a little boxed present wrapped in fabric and ribbon. "I brought you a present. I thought you might like it." Logan told it, before gently dragging it across the floor towards the teddy bear. 

Though it took a bit, the teddy bear moved his head! The teddy bear gave itself a scratch on the ear, and slowly brought itself up onto its feet. Logan's smile grew wider as he watched the teddy bear walk over to the present. The present appeared to be more than half its diameter, but quite long and wide. The teddy bear grabbed onto the ribbon with both of its hands fabric hands and pulled the bow on the top free. The bow collapsed onto the present, and allowed Kairos to unwrap the fabricated wrap. When the wrap and the ribbon was removed and pushed aside, the teddy bear opened up the box lid and pulled out the contents inside: It was fabric! Tons of different-colored fabric! The teddy bear's sewed-on smile widened as it looked at around 15 different patterned fabrics. The box also included multiple sewing thread colors! Black, pink, yellow, blue, red, even a light pink-colored thread! Kairos made an excited smile and showed off all the different fabrics he had now! 

With his fabric stack all filled up for a while, SCP-2295 placed the fabric onto the floor in the corner of the room, and walked up to the generous man. Kairos reached his arms up, to ask Logan to pick him up. "You...want me to pick you up?" Logan clarified with a smile. The teddy bear nodded in reply, and reached his arms up as high as it could reach. Logan giggled and picked the guy up by the middle, like he would a toddler. The teddy bear reached his arms out in front of him this time, as if to ask for a hug. Logan didn't wait even a second, and happily gave the teddy bear a hug. 

Logan had been hugging Kairos for about 2 minutes, when Kairos had taken something out of his mouth and had began...tickling him with it! Logan let out a few surprised giggles, and pulled away with an eyebrow raised in curiousity. 

"Whahat are you dohoihing?" Logan asked. The teddy bear had held up a multi-colored feather with yellow at the top, and red and black at the middle and bottom of the feather. It was really pretty. "That's a lovely feather." Logan commented. the teddy bear's smile got bigger as it brought the feather onto Logan's neck and began fluttering it quickly. "Hehehehey! Thahat tihihihicklehehes!" Logan giggled, tilting his head to the side to cover up the spot. Kairos stopped the feather for a moment, and switched hands. With the feather in his right hand now, Kairos started fluttering the feather onto the right side of Logan's neck."Hahahahahaha! Stahahahahap thahahahat!" Logan told him through his newfound giggle fit. If Kairos' button eyes could've gotten bigger, Logan thinks they would've. Kairos must've discovered something new! 

Logan stuck his tongue out at the teddy bear playfully. When Logan tried to get a better grip on the bear, Kairos made a jolt and dropped the feather in surprise! "Oh! Sorry, buddy." Logan apologized as he continued to grip the bear better. Amidst Logan's moving and gripping, Kairos started shaking and pushing at the fingers. Logan lifted an eyebrow. What was he doing? Logan paused his gripping for a moment, before continuing with it a second later. Kairos started shaking again and this time, it started covering its mouth with it's left hand! Logan gasped as it all clicked in his mind! "Are you...laughing?" Logan asked. The teddy bear gave Logan a small, but visible nod of the head. As a test, Logan tried squeezing the bear's side. The bear actually jumped again and began shaking with laughter! Logan's smile got wider as more puzzle pieces fit into the puzzle. "Are you ticklish?" Logan asked in a teasy voice. The teddy bear nodded back! He WAS! 

Logan cradled Kairos with his left arm. When it was balanced enough, Logan began skittering his fingers all over Kairos' tummy and sides and started making ticky-ticky noises to further tease the bear. Kairos jolted in surprise and began shaking with laughter and squirming back and forth. When the bear wasn't reaching for Logan's fingers, Kairos was covering its mouth with both hand stubs to almost cover up the giggles and laughter. Unsurprisingly, Kairos didn't really have a laugh that came with a sound. Its laughter was merely shaking. Its hand-covering actually helped a little, to prove that he was laughing happily. Logan began to giggle along with the teddy bear as he tried out different spots. Unsurprisingly, the bear's big, multi-colored belly seemed to be the only spot that got it squirming and shaking the most! The sides still kept it laughing, but the squirming would lessen a bit. Logan even gave the ears a few tickles! And amazingly, the bear had covered its eyes and began rocking left and right uncontrollably! It was a very cute sight to see. 

After a few more seconds of tickling, Logan stopped tickling the bear. Even though the bear didn't really have a pair of lungs, Logan still wanted to make sure he didn't go overboard. This was only a one time event. When the bear stopped its heavy breathing, Kairos lifted itself up onto Logan's arm and began giving Logan another hug. Logan lifted the bear up a bit, so it could hug Logan around the neck again. Logan gave the bear one last hug before saying good bye. The bear happily waved Logan good bye, and sat back down to resume to its inactive state. With the bear now inactive, Logan put his backpack on and left the room. 

Logan pulled out his walkie-talkie as he walked. "It would appear that SCP-2295 has nerves. He's pretty ticklish." Logan told him. 

"Interesting...I wonder if SCP-2295 might like SCP-999?" Dr. ████ asked to himself. 

"Maybe..." Logan replied before putting away the walkie-talkie. 

Walking down the hall, Logan smiled as he looked at the map. It looked like SCP-131-a/b was next! Logan walked himself up to the door, and placed the key-card into the slot. when the door opened, Logan walked into the room and walked up to a vault with a huge window that showed him the artificial teardrop-looking eyeballs. Logan made a smile when he saw that SCP-131-a & b had a Kids Road play mat on the ground. Logan watched as the two eyeballs rolled around on the rolling ball that was attached to them. They were tiny, but quite quick and observant (I mean, they are eyeballs afterall...). Logan walked up to the vaulted door, and placed the key-card into the slot. When given the right code, the door vault slid open on its own, revealing the eyeballs in its full glory. Logan walked in, gave the little eyeballs a cheerful "Hello", and knelt down to look at the little rolling balls. The eyeballs appeared to be teardrop-shaped Cyclopes. One of them was darker orange-colored, while the other was a darker, pretty yellow color. Logan smiled and gently scratched his fingernail around the bottom of the orange one's point on its head. The cyclops creature closed its single eye for a moment, and let out an electronic, cheerful noise in reply. 

Wow! The eyeballs really are like house cats! 

Logan gave them a small smile and offered a hand to jump onto. The orange one happily rolled itself onto his hand, and looked up at Logan. Logan carefully bought SCP-131-a up closer to inspect it. He tried caressing the left side of the eye pod, to see what would happen. Logan watched in admiration as the orange eye pod's eye dilated happily, and closed a little bit as it melted into the touch. Logan realized the orange eye pod liked to be petted too! Logan slowly moved his right hand away from the eye pod, just to make sure that the eye pod wouldn't try to roll off his hand or something. 

When he felt he could trust the orange pod, Logan grabbed his walkie-talkie from his pocket, and clicked the button to talk. "Dr. ████: With your permission, I have brought a few of the safe SCP's little gifts for them to enjoy. for SCP-131-a & b, I have brought a couple customized wooden cars that I made and customized myself." Logan told him. 

"Oh wow! You say you made them yourself? Okay. You can give them to the eye pods." Dr. ████ replied. 

"Thank you." Logan said, before placing the orange eye pod down. Logan reached into his bag and pulled out little wooden toy cars, little pieces of black shoe lace, and little plastic rings that were meant for a toddler. Logan placed the shoelaces and the rings aside, to see what the were capable of. 

"Here." Logan said, giving them each a little toy car. Both cars were a blue color, with black windows, a black windshield and grey small handles painted on. Logan had covered them in clear varnish to make them shine and keep them from breaking down. To encourage them to push it, Logan gave the car a light push. SCP-131-b looked at the car curiously, and tried pushing it with the side of its body. The yellow pod repeated the pushing, and even went as far as to roll itself around while pushing the car to go faster. Amidst the 'running', the car slipped right off the eye pod's body and slowed its rolling almost immediately. But, much to Logan's surprise, the eye pod couldn't stop itself! It didn't have a brake system! Logan covered his mouth as the eye pod hit a glass wall on the other side of the containment room. Luckily for Logan, the eye pod seemed to be okay after it shook itself off. Logan walked up to it, knelt down to the pod's level, and gave it a few pets to keep it calm. SCP-131-b gave Logan a little babble that could've been its version of saying 'thank you'. Logan smiled and began working on the cars. 

Logan had a sense that because the SCP's lacked arms, Logan would need to customize the wooden toys further. Logan had actually prepared himself for such a repair. Logan pulled out the shoelace and the plastic rings, and placed them onto the ground. While one set of lace and ring was set out for the eye pods to investigate, the other shoelace and ring was being tied together, and tied the shoelace to the car. Beforehand, Logan had drilled a small hole into the car so that he could do this. But if it ended up not being needed, then it could be left there as a hole. 

When he finished customizing both cars, Logan got their attention by waving the rings in the air for them to see. SCP-131-a rolled itself up first, followed SCP-131-b. Logan placed the ring around the little narrow cone on the top of the SCP's. Then, Logan gave the car a little push to encourage them to try it out. SCP-131-a was the first to go. The orange eye pod started rolling around slowly, just to test out the wooden car. When the wooden car started rolling too, the orange eye pod started going faster and faster! When the eye pod would roll itself faster, the car would roll faster as well! SCP-131-b had turned itself around to face the car, and was currently rolling around the room backwards! Logan giggled at the adorable sight, unable to take how cute and hilarious this was! 

After a few minutes of having fun with their new wooden cars, SCP-131-a and b rolled themselves towards the door. Logan smiled and pulled out his walkie-talkie. 

"Dr. ████, would I be allowed to let the SCP's roam the wider room with their new cars?" Logan asked. 

"Of course! These SCP siblings are one of the only SCP's we allow to roam around." The doctor replied. 

Logan smiled as he put the walkie-talkie away, and opened up the automatic door. Almost immediately, the two SCP's went barreling into the wider space with their car toys! Logan giggled at the silly eye pod creatures raced each other around the room. They drove around towards walls, and soon learned how to turn themselves around before they hit the wall! It was like seeing Star Wars-looking droids driving around while high on caffeine AND sugar all at once! It was really funny, and slightly fear inducing! But, they seemed to be having fun. After a few minutes of rolling around to the speed of race cars, SCP-131-a and b rolled themselves over to Logan and began babbling to him. SCP-131-a was attempting to fling the toy off its cone, while SCP-131-b was trying to help its twin. Logan smiled and removed the ring from the orange eye pod's cone. The orange eye pod began rolling around again, and brought itself over to the other door. When the yellow pod's ring was removed as well, SCP-131-b followed its twin over to the door. The two pods started jumping on the spot excitedly. Logan bit his lip. He wasn't sure if the SCP's were allowed to completely leave the perimeter...

"Hey Mr. Sanders..." The walkie-talkie talked. 

Logan picked up his walkie-talkie. "Yes Dr. ████?" Logan replied. 

"I think you should open the door and follow them. They want to show you something." Dr. ████ told Logan. 

Logan nodded. "Roger." Logan replied before putting away the walkie-talkie. Logan walked up to the room button and clicked it to open the door. As soon as the door slid open, the two SCP's headed out the door and began rolling down the hall. "Wait up!" Logan warned them. Thankfully, the SCP's stopped and turned themselves around to wait up for their new slow friend. Logan did catch up though, and even kept his map in his bag to keep it a surprise. 

Interesting enough, the eye pods stopped in front of SCP-173's door. Logan kept his key-card in his pocket, but did look inside to take a peek. The gigantic baby-looking statue was standing in the corner of the room, with its black eyes staring at him from over its shoulder. Logan's eyes widened at the size of the statue, and became more and more intimidated by it, the longer he stared. Logan took a moment to blink. When he opened his eyes, the statue had turned itself around! Its front was now facing him, and its black eyes were staring directly back at him. Logan gulped and looked down at the eye pods. Both of the eye pods were looking in SCP-173's direction. They were staring at him through the door, and making sure they didn't take eyes off him. When Logan looked at SCP-173 again, the SCP hadn't moved places at all. Logan narrowed his eyes curiously. The eye pods seemed to understand that they needed to look right at SCP-173 to remain safe. While Logan had been gaining fear from staring at it, the eye pods seemed completely un-phased by it. Logan decided to walk away from the window and keep on going. 

When Logan started walking, the eye pods took their eyes off the SCP as well and sped right past Logan! They began leading Logan further down the hall, and stopped in front of one of the rooms. Logan caught up to them, and looked at the door label:

[SCP-999] 

Logan immediately made a toothy smile. Logan had been waiting to see this one! But, it looked like the Eye Pods wanted to visit the slime as well! Or, the eye pods wanted to introduce Logan to the SCP. Logan pulled out his walkie-talkie. "SCP-131-a and b have led me to the chamber of SCP-999." Logan told the doctor. Logan out the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and pulled out the key-card, before placing it into the slot to open the door. When the door opened, Logan let the eye pods go in before him, so that Logan didn't have to worry about stepping on them by mistake. Logan closed the door behind him, and walked up to the chamber window. It looked like some kind of translucent orange slime. Logan smiled upon looking at the slime, and walked up to the chamber door. Logan placed the key-card up to the door. When it read it, the door slid open to reveal the orange slime. Logan looked down, and watched as the eye pods rolled excitedly towards the slime. The slime turned around to face them, revealing its black eyes and orange mouth, and happily pulled the eye pods into a big group hug. Logan smiled at the cute scene. While he waited, Logan walked further into the room and closed the door on the inside. 

He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "I'm in the room with SCP-999 right now. SCP-131-a and b are hugging it happily." Logan updated. 

"Do you feel 999's effects yet?" Dr. ████ asked. 

Logan smiled and blushed. "I do feel some of the effects." Logan replied. 

"A little warning: People have stated that the longer they stay in there with SCP-999, the more giddy and happy they get." Dr. ████ warned him. 

Logan nodded. "Okay." Logan replied, before putting his walkie-talkie into his pocket again. 

SCP-999 walked itself up to Logan, with the eye pods in its slime hands. SCP-131-a and b hopped off 999's hands, and rolled themselves behind Logan's feet. They began rolling and attempting to push Logan's feet closer, to meet the slime.

Logan giggled. "Okay, okay. I'm getting there." Logan told them. Logan walked a little closer and knelt himself down. "I'm Logan. I'm visiting the safe SCP's for research and tourist purposes." Logan told the slime. The slime didn't seem to get what Logan was saying. What it DID get though, was that Logan is not a very emotional person. Why, how can that be? That just won't due! A person must express their emotions. It's healthy that way! 

SCP-999 brought itself closer to Logan with a smile, and brought him into a big hug with its stubby pseudo-pods. After turning himself around to face the front, Logan gasped as a sudden wave of happiness took him over. The slime was cuddling him firmly, giving him nuzzles with its cheek while making gurgling noises. If it weren't for the overwhelming feeling of happiness, Logan might've felt some awkwardness with this hug from an orange slime. But...the slime was giving him so much happiness! To top it off, the smell of cookies was filling the air as he was being cuddled! How can one feel anything but happiness when you're being cuddled while cookies are baking?! 

Logan's toothy smile was impossible to wipe off, and it didn't take long for small, joyful giggles to start pouring out of his mouth. the gurgling and cooing noises the slime was making, only added to the happiness! Things got better and a little more silly, when Logan began feeling the slime suck him into the slime's body. Logan's giggles got a little louder as he felt ticklish sensations against his entire upper body, and some of his lower body as well. 

"Hahahaha! Hehehehehey! Yohohohou're tihihihicklihihing mehehehe!" Logan reacted. The slime seemed to like this reaction because the tickling sensation got stronger and stronger. "BAAA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHI'M TOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHISH!" Logan shouted. 

The slime began letting out excited cooing noises in reply. He hasn't said stop yet, meaning he could keep going! SCP-999 began enveloping its slime around the bottom part of Logan. Now, his belly to his ankles was covered in orange slime, that was tickling him! Logan let out a long, high-pitched squeal! "WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAIT! NAHAHAHAT MYHYHYHY KNEHEHEHEES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Logan yelled desperately. Logan began to lose some of his balance. So, SCP-999 brought him down with its pseudo-pods, before continuing the tickle-fight. With two of his stubs, SCP-999 managed to make them thin enough to tickle Logan's armpits. With another stub, SCP-999 continued tickling Logan's belly and his belly button. "NOHOHOHO AHAHAHARMPIHIHIHITS! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT! IHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Logan begged helplessly. There it was! There's the word! SCP-999 lessened its tickles exponentially, and only continued the tickling on his belly. "HAHAHAhahahahaha! Ohohohohokahahahay...thahahahahat's behehehehetteheheher..." Logan reacted as his laughter turned into giggles. 

SCP-999 smiled and got off of him. The slime slid itself towards Logan's backside, and placed its pseudo-pods onto Logan's shoulders. Logan gasped at the touch, but slowly relaxed as the SCP gave it little massages on the neck and shoulders. The massages were really nice. They were a teeny bit tickly, but nothing that Logan couldn't handle. Logan let out sighs of relief as he melted into the touch. It felt unbelievably relaxing for him. It wasn't painful like most massages were. This was just a gentle, slightly tickly massage. 

SCP-999 must've noticed the small smile that was showing up onto Logan's face the higher it went, because the moment SCP-999 began to massage Logan's neck, Logan bursted into giggles. "Cahahaharefuhuhuhul. Thahahahat tihihihicklehehes!" Logan told the SCP. 

"Hey Mr. Sanders," Dr. ████ said through the walkie-talkie. "I don't know if you know this, but SCP-999 has also been nicknamed 'The Tickle Monster' by the staff." Dr. ████ told Logan. 

Immediately following that helpful fact, SCP-999 abandoned its massages and started enveloping Logan in its orange slime! Logan immediately knew what was next. He could already feel the tickle sensations against his ribs. Logan's giggles continued to fill the room as the eye pods watched eagerly. The eye pods seemed to make Logan slightly more giggly. Why, you may ask? Because it was like having an audience! To top it off, Dr. ████ was also watching him get tickled by 'the tickle monster'. 

"Ohohohokahahahay, Heheheheheh! Ohohohokahahahahahay! Thahahahat's ehehenouhuhuhugh nohohohohow!" Logan warned. SCP-999 seemed to have thought otherwise, because the SCP made a gesture that was similar to a shake of the head. SCP-999 brought an pseudo-pod up to the back of Logan's neck, and began tickling there as well. Logan let out a squeal and lifted up his shoulders. "NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHI SAHAHAHAHAID THAHAHAT'S EHEHENOHOHOHOUGH!" Logan reacted, squirming around as much as he could through the slime. Surprisingly, the slime was thick, but still movable! It...kind of reminded Logan of peanut-butter. Amazingly as well, none of the slime seemed to stick to him or detach from the SCP at all! So, Logan didn't end up with any slime pieces stuck on him. 

SCP-999 began letting Logan go and making apologetic gurgling noises. Logan laid himself down on the floor and panted in exhaustion. Worried for their new friend, the eye pods rolled themselves onto Logan and jumped onto Logan's belly. Logan made a surprised yelp from the sudden feeling of pods on his belly, but quickly fell into a fit of giggles as the pods rolled themselves up Logan's ribs. SCP-131-a started letting out electronic babbles in worry. 

"Ihihihi'm fihihihine. Cahaharfuhuhul whehehre yohohou're gohohoHOHOHOIHIHING! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!" Logan reacted, falling on his back as his laughter hot louder. SCP-131-b had started attempting to climb up Logan's body, but was stuck rolling on the spot on Logan's belly. Logan's hands were squeezed into fists, as he struggled to not squirm too much to the point of knocking the pods off him. Now that Logan had let his giggles out of his mouth, he couldn't even try to push them back in. It was impossible. "GEHEHEHET OHOHOHOHOFF MYHYHY BEHEHEHELLYHYHY!" Logan begged. The yellow eye pod didn't seem to understand. So, it just kept on attempting to roll itself off the man's belly. This only made Logan's laughter continue. "THEHEHE ROHOHOHOLLIHIHIHIHING IHIHIS SOHOHOHOHO BAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" Logan yelled. Again, SCP-131-b didn't understand him through all his giggles. But what 131-b DID understand, was that the blue man's belly was very bouncy. 

Thankfully for Logan, SCP-999 seemed to understand him perfectly. SCP-999 slid itself over to the yellow eye pod, and picked it up with one of its pseudo-pods. With the other pseudo-pod, SCP-999 picked up the orange pod. Now that both eye pods were no longer tickling him, Logan could finally get some air. Logan stayed laying on the ground, and kept on giggling amidst his breathing. When the eye pods were placed aside safely, SCP-999 picked up Logan and engulfed him in a big, cuddly, slimy, yet comforting hug. Logan happily took the hug, and began to hug SCP-999 back. SCP-999 began nuzzling its cheek into Logan's scalp, and gently ruffled Logan's hair with a third pseudo-pod. 

"Ihi lohohove yohohou too...Ihi lohove yohohou tooho, buhuhuddy..." Logan told him, giving it a few light touches on the cheek. Logan gasped at how squishy and surprisingly soft 999's face was. "You're so squishy! You're such a squishy-squish! You're such a good squishy-squish!" Logan cooed in a high-pitched voice. SCP-999's eyes widened as its smile grew wider. If it were a dog, SCP-999 would've probably wagged its tail and jumped up onto its hind legs in excitement. So in happiness, SCP-999 gave Logan a few more tickles with its pseudo-pods. One of them tickled on the neck, while the other two went for Logan's belly. "Ohohokahahay. Ihihihi gehehehehet ihihit...Yohohohou lohohohohove mehehe toohohohohoho..." Logan replied. 

To further prove the SCP's love for Logan, SCP-999 tickled Logan under the chin as well. Logan made a wide smile and let out a cackle, before pulling his chin away. When his chin left the pseudo-pods' grip, SCP-999 made a forth pseudo-pod and tickled under his chin on the other side! No matter where Logan would move his head, SCP-999 would tickle his chin. Soon, Logan was letting out little snorts as well! SCP-999 AND SCP-131 a & b were all excited to hear THAT! 

Even the doctor had something to say about it! "Wow! Even serious men like you can snort when tickled hard enough! No wonder SCP-999 loves you!" Dr. ████ reacted through the walkie-talkie. Unsurprisingly, this bit of teasing, along with SCP-999's cooing and gurgling noises, were all making Logan's face turn red! Logan was unbelievably embarrassed. He should've known that something like this would happen. He should've prepared himself for lots of tickles and giggles from SCP-999! But...he didn't! And now, Logan was really regretting it. 

"HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE! IHIHIHIHIT'S *Snort* TOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH! *Snort* HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Logan yelled through his laughter. 

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll help you." The Doctor replied. Logan let out a breath of relief. He was finally gonna get out of here! He loved it, but BOY, was it tiring! Logan made his body go limp as he believed he was getting free. 

But suddenly, a vibrating feeling could be felt! Right on Logan's hip! Logan squealed and attempted to reach for the walkie-talkie that was in his front, right pocket. But, SCP-999 had grabbed his hands and placed them above his head! How DARE HE! That doctor is SO gonna get it! 

"WAHAHAHAIT! LEHEHEHET MEHEHE GOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT DOHOHOHOCTOHOHOHOR!" Logan shouted, hoping the doctor could hear him through the cameras. But, the walkie-talkie didn't stop! It just kept on going and going! The worst part, was that it was right on the hollow of his hip! That's what was making it tickle so much! The walkie-talkie was right on a really bad spot! "PLEHEHEHEHEAHASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Logan begged. SCP-999 looked at Logan with a confused expression. Why was he laughing? What was making him laugh so much? Even though the SCP loved hearing his full-blown laughter, it also wanted to know what was causing it. Thankfully though, the eye pods seemed to have figured it out! SCP-131-b rolled itself over to Logan's pocket and made babbling noises at the slime. When it got the slime's attention, the yellow pod stared right at the bulging pocket. The slime let out a few surprised gurgling noises! 

SCP-999 let go of one of Logan's hands, and reached for the walkie-talkie. But, Logan beat him to it. Logan grabbed onto the top of the radio, and clicked the talk button to stop the vibrations. Then, Logan pulled the walkie-talkie out of his pocket, and slid it away from him. As the walkie-talkie slid away, the walkie-talkie buzzed and vibrated all over the ground. To make matters even funnier, SCP-131-a and b took off racing after it! It was like a new toy to them, that they could chase! Logan giggled at the scene, while SCP-999 made little happy gurgle noises. 

"Thahahank yohohohou, Nine-nihihine-nihine." Logan said, giving the slime a few light pets on the head. SCP-999 happily melted into the calming touch. It appeared that SCP-999 liked being given touch as well as touching others! Logan smiled at the reaction it gave him. "Ihihi have aha gihihift fohohor yohohou..." Logan told SCP-999. The slime let Logan go, and began making excited gurgling noises while bouncing around excitedly. Logan smiled and opened up his backpack. Excited to see the slime's reaction as well, Logan pulled out a pack of M&M's, and a pack of Necco™ wafers. Upon seeing BOTH of the slime's favorite food, SCP-999's mouth started watering profusely. Logan smiled and opened up the M&M's. When the smell of M&M's filled the air, SCP-999 started bouncing around, clapping its pseudo-pods together and sliding around the room. 

"Wow! What a lucky slime! That slime gets to have a bedtime snack!" Dr. ████ reacted from the walkie-talkie. Logan looked over, and noticed that the walkie-talkie was right beside him now. Then, he noticed the pods, happily squirming in place and waiting for a reaction. Logan smiled happily. "Thank you." Logan said before dumping out the M&M's for the slime. After the garbage ended up in the bag, Logan reaching his hands out to give them both 'good boy' pets. Upon the invitation, both pods came barreling over to Logan for pets. Logan giggled and began caressing, petting and scratching the little guys. "You too are such good pods! Yes you are! Oh yes you are! Such good little pods!" Logan cooed in a high-pitched voice. Both pods closed their eyes happily and deeply melted into the loving touches. The hands were so soft, so caring, so delicate! It even got to the point where the pods turned themselves so far to the side, that they just flopped onto the hands. Logan tittered at the reaction, and held them up in his hands. 

"You know what? How would you like to come over and visit the safe SCP's more often? I think we need a person like you, who's loving, understanding, and very playful. Often the thing the SCP's miss, is the playfulness. And you seem to have it." The doctor offered. 

Logan smiled and looked up at the slime. SCP-999 offered its pseudo-pod to Logan, and Logan calmly placed the orange pod into the slime's makeshift hand. With his hand now free, Logan picked up his walkie-talkie. "I'd love to!" Logan replied. 

"Excellent! Would 20 bucks an hour work?" Dr. ████ asked. 

Logan blinked, confused. "...What?" Logan clarified. 

"Would 20 bucks an hour work? For looking after them?" Dr. ████ explained further. "You're getting paid to play with them. This is a one-time opportunity, that's being extended under the SCP Foundation. You minus well get paid." Dr. ████ further explained. 

"I...I appreciate the offer, but..." Logan attempted to reason. 

"Is that a yes for hourly pay?" Dr. ████ asked. 

"I- No." Logan replied. 

Dr. ████ paused his speech. "...What would you like then?" Dr. ████ asked. 

"I'd like to play with them for less money. Much less. Heck, I'd love to just volunteer my time." Logan told him. 

Dr. ████'s eyes widened. "...Are you serious? You want to volunteer your time to play with a bunch of unknown SCP's for a few days monthly?!" Dr. ████ clarified. 

Logan smiled. "Yes. As long as they're safe, I'd love to do that." Logan told him. 

Dr. ████ didn't know what to say. "...Wow...I-What can I even say to that? Other than...thank you!" Dr. ████ reacted, unable to properly process the information he was hearing. 

"You're welcome. I'd love to help. I love these SCP's. I don't normally form bonds with people very quickly, but this...was an extraordinary experience." Logan told him. 

Dr. ████ smiled. "I'm glad you agreed to my invitation." Dr. ████ said. 

"I'm glad I did too. Though, who can turn down a chance to visit a predicting pen, a surgeon teddy bear, a coffee machine with endless beverages, a couple eye pods and a happy slime? I certainly wouldn't." Logan told him. 

Dr. ████ let out a chuckle. "I'm glad to know." Dr. ████ replied. 

Suddenly, Logan was pulled out of the conversation by an alarm clock in the room. Logan looked at the time. 

[8:30 PM] 

"That's the 30 minute warning for workers. It's their time to ready themselves to head home. You can choose to leave if you want. If you are going to leave though, I'd like you to take the pods back to their chamber." Dr. ████ told him. Logan looked at the pods, and noticed they had woken up and were ready to go. 

"Okay. I'm gonna take them back then." Logan told the doctor. 

"Alright." Dr. ████ said. "Have a good rest then." Dr. ████ told him. 

Logan smiled. "Thanks, you too." Logan replied. Then, Logan picked up his backpack, and began zipping it up. As Logan began to leave, Logan couldn't help but notice that the pods were getting slower and slower. Their eyes were starting to droop as well. So, Logan stopped in front of them, and opened up a small, front pouch. "Here. You guys can ride in here." Logan told them. Logan lifted up the orange pod first, and placed it into the pouch. Then. Logan lifted up the yellow pod and placed it in beside the orange one. When the two pods were ready, Logan carefully carried the backpack up to their chamber door. When the door unlocked with his key-card, Logan opened up the door and walked into the room. After opening up the sliding door with the key-card, Logan walked in and placed the backpack down. Logan carefully lifted each pod out one at a time, and placed it onto the kids play mat they had. 

Then, Logan gave them one last good night pet before walking out the door...


	2. Logan's Second Round of Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan describes his first experience inside the SCP Foundation, and tells them about the volunteer opportunity. 
> 
> Two weeks later, Logan heads back to the SCP Foundation for a few more days to meet some new SCP's and meet up with his personal favorites.

Logan opens up the door to the car, and removes the eye mask from his face, while the passenger removed Logan's luggage from the trunk of the car. As he hands the driver the mask back, he thanks the driver and the passenger for the wonderful opportunity. 

"Well, I'm glad to know you enjoyed it. And, I believe we'll be seeing more of you in the future?" The driver clarified. 

"Of course! I could never pass up a volunteer opportunity like that." Logan replied. 

The driver smiled. "Sounds good. See you in two weeks." The driver said, before hopping into the car. 

Logan smiled. "Bye." Logan replied, watching the car leave the front of the house. 

Logan grabbed onto his luggage, and pulled it up to the door. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to open it. 

In a matter of seconds, Logan heard loud sprinting footsteps up to the door, and watched it open to reveal: Roman! And Patton! 

"LOGAN!" Patton and Roman yelled at once. Roman and Patton pulled Logan into a strong, sandwiched hug that nearly knocked him down. 

But, Logan didn't mind the familiar touches. "Hi...I'm back." Logan said with a crooked smile. 

"Welcome home Logey! I made you cookies!" Patton cheered. Logan's smile widened into a toothy smile at the sound off cookies. It reminded Logan of SCP-999 almost immediately. 

Logan walked himself into the kitchen and grabbed a couple cookies off of the cooling rack. "Hey Logan. Welcome back." Virgil greeted, walking into the room and giving Logan a gentle pat on the back. 

"Hi Virgil. It feels good to be back." Logan replied, ruffling his hair a little bit. Logan bit into one of the cookies, and smiled wide at how amazing they tasted! Patton giggled with a toothy smile, reading his facial expression as a hint to his success at the cookies. 

Roman gasped at the rare, large smile on Logan's face. "Wow! I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before!" Roman commented. 

Logan paused his smile, and took another bite of his cookie. Bits of cookie crumbs fell down his face as he attempted to explain his happy mood. "Shorry. I'm shtill exshperiencing the effectx of the SCP'sh..." Logan explained with his mouth partly full. 

"So...what was it like, being surrounded by FBI agents?" Virgil asked. 

Logan swallowed his chewed up cookie. "More like Men in Black characters, but bald. All of them had shiny bald heads. Even the General Manager had a bald head! If it weren't for his bigger-sized belly, I wouldn't be able to tell him apart from the rest." Logan explained. 

Patton rested his chin on his hands, and listened to Logan's story in awe and wonder. "The building was huge. You could've easily gotten lost in there, if you didn't have a map with you. Which, for your ease of mind, I did have a map with me, and it helped me immensely." Logan explained. 

"Cool. What were some of the SCP's like?" Virgil asked. 

Patton gasped. "Yeah! Were they all scary? Or were there friendly SCP's as well? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Patton asked and pleaded, grabbing onto Logan's wrist as he jumped and whined. 

Logan giggled at their onslaught of questions. "Well, there were a few scary ones. You know that Creepypasta that was written about SCP-173?" Logan asked, referring to Virgil. 

"Uh huh. The one that looked like a weird, deformed baby?" Virgil recalled. 

"Yes. That photo is 100% accurate. No photoshop, no touch-ups, a true photo taken of SCP-173." Logan told them. 

Roman's eyes widened. "No way..." Roman reacted, unsure of whether Logan was joking or not. 

"I'm not kidding. At all. There's also an alligator with a mane and an exposed ribcage. It's called SCP-682, and it's super strange-looking..." Logan told them. Then, Logan begins to smile a little bit. "But Patton, you are right: There are plenty of safe and friendly SCP's that could be perceived as 'cute'. For example: there's a multi-patterned teddy bear known as SCP-2295, who can make organs out of fabric and do successful organ transplants with no rejection issues." Logan explained, remembering the cute little teddy bear, covering its eyes and squirming around as it was being tickled. "There's a pair of tiny robotic eyes, known as eye pods, who follow you around like a bunch of house cats. Now only that, but there's even a coffee machine with a keyboard attached, that's able to dispense whatever you type into the keyboard." Logan explained. 

"A coffee machine that dispenses anything?" Virgil asked. 

"Yup. For example: I requested a cup of 'liquefied Strawberry Crofters Jam'." Logan explained. 

"AND IT WORKED?!" Patton exclaimed. Logan nodded his head. Patton's eyes widened to the size of saucers. HOW DID THAT WORK?! Patton couldn't process such a thing! 

"But, I do have a personal favorite SCP. I never expected to pick favorites, but..." Logan explained, before his lips morphed into a big smile that just couldn't be wiped off his face. 

Patton's placed his hand on his chest. "Awwww! Did you find an adorable puppy?" Patton asked. 

Roman put on a teasy sexy face. "Oooh, did someone fall for a hot and shhmmmexy SCP?" Roman asked, teasing him with a few elbow nudges. 

"Guys, cool it on the guesses. Logan's gonna tell us." Virgil told them, throwing an arm out to the side, to shut them up.

"Thank you, Virgil." Logan said, fixing his tie. "And Patton?...You were the closest." Logan told him. Patton cheered on the spot, pumping his fists up in the air. 

Roman looked over at Patton, and quickly wanted to keep asking questions. "Well? A dog? Or a cat? Did it have extra limbs? Or, was it a supernatural puppy with the key to the universe?" Patton asked. 

Logan just laughed at his guesses. "Ihihit was no pet. It was...a glob. Of orange jelly." Logan explained. Patton's eager smile slowly dropped...and his whole face morphed into complete confusion.

"Huh?!" Patton asked. 

"Yes. It's name was SCP-999. It was a glob of orange jelly, that actually had the density of peanut butter. It had the ability to stretch and bend into different sizes and shapes, but mostly preferred being in a semi-ovalled glob on the ground. It was a little bit like the glob of goo from Monsters Vs. Aliens." Logan explained. 

Virgil let out a chuckle. "Really? Only it was orange and not named Bob?" Virgil asked. 

"Yes. And, non-verbal." Logan added. "Now, you are going to love this next fact:" Logan said, before clearing his throat. "It has been given a nickname by the SCP scientists. SCP-999's nickname is 'The Tickle Monster'." Logan explained. 

Patton's eyes widened, and a huge smile showed up on his face. "THERE'S A TICKLE MONSTER SCP?!?!" Patton shouted. 

"Yes, there is." Logan replied with a smirk. "The SCP is meant to give off feelings of happiness and joy. One of its favorite activities, is tickling people. And let's just say...I got destroyed by the orange glob." Logan told them. 

"Really?" Virgil asked. "So, you can now openly admit that you got tickled by an actual tickle monster?" Virgil commented. 

Logan shook his head. "It's all very classified. I have to keep my mouth shut." Logan told them. 

Patton frowned. "But...you just told us about it..." Patton mentioned. Logan looked around for a moment, and smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Weeeeeelll...I gotta tell somebody, because otherwise I'm gonna lose my mind! Who can experience something like that, and NOT have someone to talk about the experience with?" Logan asked. 

Patton shrugged his shoulders. 

Virgil nodded his head. "He's got a point." Virgil commented. 

Patton nodded, before smiling. "So, tell me more about this tickle monster glob!" Patton offered. 

Logan smiled and continued to talk about him. Logan mentioned his love for candy, and how he reacted to the M&M's it got to eat. He told them about the adorable personality that the SCP possessed, and he told them about how squishy the SCP felt in his hands. "It was so strange! It felt like jello, but...not jello." Logan explained. In the end, Logan had declared that his favorite part of the trip was SCP-999, and he also explained the volunteer opportunity he had been given. Roman and Virgil cheer him on for earning himself a volunteer experience at a classified place. But Patton, while he congratulates him, seems...hurt. So, Logan happily cuddles Patton that night, to keep him calm about being away more often. 

"I'll be here for about 2 weeks before heading off again. Don't worry. I'll keep you updated." Logan told him. 

Patton, despite feeling like he had lost a son to society, put on a smile and nodded his head. "And I'll make sure you're all stocked up on cookies before you leave for the trip." Patton replied. 

Logan smiled and gave Patton a kiss on the forehead, before continuing his cuddle session. It sounded like a nice plan, to help Patton get used to this new change...

[2 WEEKS LATER]

Logan walked into the SCP Foundation entrance behind the jet staff that escorted him off of the plane. Dr. ████ walked himself up to Logan and offered a handshake. "Mr. Sanders. We meet again." Dr. ████ said, pulling Logan into a light hug and a pat on the back. 

"Thank you." Logan replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "But I would like to suggest something: If we are going to be working together, I would appreciate if you called me Logan, instead of Mr. Sanders." Logan told him. 

"Mr. Logan?" Dr. ████ asked. 

Logan chuckled. "No, just Logan. I'm not used to this Men In Black way of talking, and it kinda...draws the line for being formal to me." Logan explained. 

Dr. ████ nodded and chuckled. "You relate this cooperation to the Men In Black Franchise?" Dr. ████ asked. 

Logan nodded his head. "Yes! The only difference is the shiny baldness!" Logan replied confidently. 

Dr. ████ laughed a little bit. "All the Security guards are advised that their hair is shaved off, to help us recognize them as one with the SCP Foundation. They were also given this advice, to try and prevent scalping incidents'. Though, that's only for the security guards. The scientists have hair nets, so they're allowed to grow hair." Dr. ████ explained. 

Logan's eyes widened. Was someone scalped in this facility?! Yikes! That would be very painful! 

"Yeah, I would never want to deal with that." Logan told him. 

"I don't think anyone would." Dr. ████ mentioned. 

After their little talk, Logan (with the help of the security guards) was brought to his room. When the room door opened, Logan walked in and placed his suitcase under his bed. When Logan was ready, one of the Security Guards gave Logan a few labelled key cards with multiple levels, and a Walkie-Talkie with the correct channel on it. 

"Thank you." Logan said to the man. 

"Have fun." The security guard said, before walking away. Logan walked into the room, and took some time to work on the mapping of the place. He labelled the new SCP's he wanted to meet and visit, and he also labelled the SCP's he wanted to visit again. 

When he felt fully prepared, Logan picked up the map and got up to head out. When the door was closed and sealed up, Logan smiled and began walking to the right of his room. Logan focused his eyes on the first numbered containment room that was there: SCP-348. Logan places the correct key card into the slot, and for it to beep. When the green light goes off, Logan removes it and opens up the door. 

Inside, there's a metal table, a wooden chair, and an empty white bowl with a spoon on the left side of the bowl. Logan, not sure what to do at first, sits down at the table and opens up his backpack. He pulls out a notebook and a pencil, and begins just writing down the SCP number, and the item it shows itself to be. Logan looks up from his notebook, and was about to lift up the empty bowl. But, he pauses himself when he feels his thumb dip into some sort of warm liquid. Logan looks up from his notebook, and blinks in surprise: 

The spoon had been moved to the right side of the bowl, and the bowl itself, was full of what looked to be chicken noodle soup. Logan, surprised but curious, lifted up the spoon with his hand, put a couple noodles and broth onto the spoon, and gave it a taste test. 

Logan's eyes widened. It tasted like the Campbell's* Chicken Noodle soup that Patton used to give him on sick days or cold days. Logan often appreciated Patton's gesture, and the Campbell's can of soup was always his favorite. Logan smiled happily, and ate some more of the soup. Though Logan's mind was somewhat questioning where the soup had actually came from, Logan's restless thoughts seemed to have rested, thanks to the distracting and satisfying taste of the soup. 

Logan continued to eat his newfound bowl of soup, while he wrote some stuff down into his notebook. But soon, Logan began to pick his pencil up less and less, and began focusing more and more on his bowl of yummy chicken noodle soup. 

Soon enough, the soup bowl was completely empty. Logan frowned at the bowl, feeling disappointed that the bowl was empty. But, Logan's frown softened when he saw that the empty bowl had a note on the bottom of the bowl. 

{Get well my Nerdicorn. I love you!} 

Logan's heart softened drastically. Nerdy unicorn, or Nerdicorn for short, was Patton's little nickname for him. Whenever Logan would be sick, Patton would feed him soup, encourage him to sleep in his unicorn onesie and tuck him into his galaxy bed. By the time Logan had fallen asleep, Patton would still be singing a little song to him. It changed, depending on the day. But, every song Patton would sing him, the voice would become a loving, caring and a pretty sound to hear. His voice would slowly turn angel-like, and fade away as he dozed off to sleep. By the time he would wake up again, Patton would be finishing up something and coming in to check on him. On more than a few occasions, Logan has even woken up with a stuffed animal of Patton's. Logan would always feel the urge to smile when he saw one of Patton's 'special' stuffed animals tucked into his arm. His 'special stuffed animals were the ones that Patton loved the most. They were always the more 'pampered' and most-loved stuffed animals. But, when you found one of his special animals in your arms, you immediately knew that he trusted you with them. 

Logan shook himself out of his memories, and brought his focus back on the white blur in front of him. It took a second for Logan to question why his vision was blurry...but the answer quickly dawned onto him when he felt wet tears dripping down from his eyes. 

Logan was crying amidst his reminiscing. 

Hoping and praying that no one was watching him, Logan quickly wiped the endless amounts of tears in his eyes. Bits of tears even managed to drip into the bowl. Logan took off his glasses, placed them aside and used his shirt collar to deal with his teary eyes. Gosh...It was like having seasonal allergies again...except, with the yearning to cry replacing the chest issues. 

"Hey Mr. S- Logan? You okay?" said the black thing in his pocket. 

Logan looked down, and pulled his Walkie-Talkie out of his pocket. He clicked the 'call' button on the wide of the walkie-talkie, to send a message over. "Yeah, I'm alright. The soup SCP-348 gave me...made me bitter-sweetly nostalgic." Logan explained. 

"Ooooh. Okay. I'll write that down and add that to SCP-348's file then. Thank you." The doctor replied. 

"You're welcome." Logan said, before putting his walkie-talkie back in his pocket. Logan put his notebook and his pencil into his bag, zipped it up and threw it onto his back. All ready to go, Logan opened the door with the door button and headed out. 

Logan pulled out his map, and figured out the directions towards the next room he wanted to visit again: SCP-999!

Logan smiled excitedly, and had to stop himself from sprinting in the halls. He headed up a small flight of stairs, and used his key card to open up the door at the top. Then, Logan double checked his spot on the map. When the numbers seemed to have matched the numbers on the map, Logan closed it and headed to the right side of the hallway. It took a few twists and turns, but he soon made it to the room. Logan pulled out his key card again and let the slot read the code. The door turned green and opened up. Logan excitedly ran up to the door, and restlessly waited for the slot to read his card. When it opened up, Logan ran into the room. 

"999! I'm here!" Logan said excitedly. SCP-999 turned around and sprouted a huge smile onto his face. SCP-999 let out excited gurgles and quickly slid itself over to Logan and quickly pulled Logan into a big hug. "Hi! Aww, I missed you so much! Yes I did! Yes I did!" Logan reacted, quickly petting 999's head and sides, and squishing 999's cheeks eagerly. SCP-999 decided to return the loving gestures by fluffing Logan's hair, and nuzzling its face into Logan's face and chest. Logan giggled contently with a toothy smile, as his glasses fell down all askew from the nuzzling. It was too much happiness to handle! And Logan was LOVING it! 

Though SCP-999 wanted to tickle Logan right away, it really wanted to see if there were any treats in his bag! Last time, Logan had given it a bag of M&M's! Is there any more treats for the gurgly SCP? 

999 decided to find out. The blob placed Logan down, and used a pseudo-pod of theirs to lift up the backpack by the handle. When it wanted Logan to slip out of the straps, it tried sneaking a pseudo-pod under the man's shirt and tickling Logan on the stomach and the sides. "BAAAhahahahahahaha! Nihihine nihihihihine nihihine! Lehehehet gohohohoho-" Logan giggled helplessly, waving his arms in the air before slipping out of the backpack. Interestingly enough, 999 had readied itself for Logan's fall! It caught Logan with a second pseudo-pod, before resuming the tickle attack onto Logan's armpit. "OHOHOHO GEHEHEHEHEEZ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHARMPIHIHIHIHIHITS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Logan shouted, already losing his mind before being placed down. 

Logan quickly fell limp and practically flopped onto his back. But, Logan quickly sat himself up to look at what SCP-999 was doing. It looked like SCP-999 was snooping around in his backpack! "Hey! Get outta there! That's mine!" Logan ordered. But, the SCP didn't listen. It just began digging itself deeper and deeper into Logan's backpack. As the items in the backpack fell out of the bag, SCP-999 continued searching for more stuff before simply giving up and instead, began gurgling as the backpack sat opened on its head. Either fabric-made side of the backpack zipper was blinding 999's vision. But, 999 didn't seem to really care! 

Logan just bursted into giggles at the look of the backpack on SCP-999's head. When Logan was done, he stood up again and walked up to the SCP. When Logan lifted up the backpack off the blob's head, the blob gave it a guilty, but starry-eyed look. Logan bursted out laughing at the rest of the orange glob: All the items in Logan's bag had been sucked up in the SCP's gooey insides. The orange glob let out a gurgle of pride. 

"As much as this scene is adorable to see, SCP-999 is capable of digesting anything and everything it comes across. So...you might wanna remove your stuff before it becomes the SCP's dinner..." The walkie-talkie told Logan. 

Logan's laughter slowed down somewhat. A toothy smile had claimed his face, and the man had to wipe a small tear from his eye. But quickly, everything clicked in Logan's mind. 999 COULD EAT HIS STUFF! Logan let out a yelp and quickly sprinted up to the glob. Logan shoved his hand into 999, and quickly began removing item after item. Despite the fact that the orange glob was made of (he assumed to be) gelatin, none of his items came out wet or stained with orange liquid! Logan lifted an eyebrow as he stared at the notebook, that he believed would be a goner. But...incredibly, it wasn't! With that underway, Logan pulled out everything else that had ended up in SCP-999. His sweater, his glasses' case, his pens and pencil sharpener, his book, everything came out dry and unscathed. 

Logan giggled as he looked at the breathless creature. The removal process was very shaky, thanks to SCP-999's inability to sit still. Apparently, shoving a hand inside SCP-999 was not weird in it's eyes! It actually made the glob smile widely and gurgle in excitement! Though it didn't really make sense, it was still amusing nonetheless...That was, until 999 decided to get revenge. Now that just killed Logan with fits of giggles. 

In a moment's notice, SCP-999 had spawned another Pseudo-pod arm and brought it above Logan's head and onto the back of Logan's neck. Almost as soon as the wiggly fingers started, Logan lifted his shoulders up and threw his head back in giggly laughter. "Hahahahahaha! Nohohoho neheheheheheck!" Logan giggled. Almost immediately after hearing that, 999 moved the pseudo-pod over to the side of the neck and wiggled its fingers again. Wahahahait, nohohoho dohohohohohohon't! Hehehehehehehehe!" Logan's giggles continued. Now, the pseudo-pod was tickling in all sorts of spots on the neck! The sides, the back and the the front were never left without a few seconds of unpredictable tickles. "Hahahahahaha! Cohohome ohohohohohon! Yohohohou're sohohohoho ehehehehehevihihihihihil!" Logan said through his giggles. 

In an attempt to level out the playing field for once, Logan decided to try tickling SCP-999 back. But...where was he gonna start?! He couldn't decide! But, the hidden spot under the psendo-pod happened to be right in front of Logan. So, Logan shoved his hand under the pit of the pseudo-pods. 

But...nothing happened. 999 didn't react. It didn't gurgle in surprise. It didn't even flinch...Logan's eyes widened. "...Oh..." Was all that left Logan's mouth. But, SCP-999 didn't start tickling him again. SCP-999 actually made new pseudo-pods and lifted them up in the air to expose the spots underneath. 

Logan's eyebrows raised at the pacifism the glob was showing him. "Wait, really? You...want me to try tickling you?" Logan asked. SCP-999 gave Logan a happy gurgle in reply. 999 was actually giving Logan a second chance to try tickling it again! Logan didn't wait another second. He skittered his fingers under the 'arm' pit to try and get it to react. But, it didn't make much of a reaction! 

Logan lowered his wiggly fingers down to the sides of the orange blob. Suddenly, 999 let out a surprised yelp! Logan pulled his hands back quickly, in fear of hurting it. "Sorry!" Logan exclaimed in a frightened voice. SCP-999 tilted its head to the side. It brought the pseudo-pods up to Logan's sides, and tickled them a bit. "Hehehehehehe! Ihihi thohohohought- I thought-...wait a second-" Logan reacted, before wiggling his own fingers on 999's jelly-like sides. 999 began letting out happy gurgles and shaking a little bit. Logan's confidence as a ler began to slowly get better as he tried wiggling his fingers on the belly region. The gurgily little blob continued its shaking and began curling in as more excited gurgles left its mouth. 

Logan couldn't believe it! The tickle monster was TICKLISH! But- But how was that possible?! This thing wasn't human, or animal-like! It was gelatin! Pure gelatin!...right?

Logan continued tickling it as much as he could, and tried tickling other spots as well! It tried the upper side of the blob, and managed to get some hidden laughs within the gurgles! That must've been its laughter! Logan also tried the sides of where the neck should've been. In response, 999 grabbed onto Logan's lower arm with its pseudo-pods, and shut its eyes as giggly gurgles left its transparent body. 

As a last spot to try, Logan walked up to the back of the blob, and tried wiggling and drumming all 10 fingers up and down the SCP's back. SCP-999 actually squealed and stretched itself up! When Logan's fingers wiggled on the SCP's lower back, 999 actually let out giggly gurgles and, get this: Bounced its body away from Logan! It didn't slide away! It full-on bounced away! It was absolutely, positively ADORABLE! Logan covered his mouth with surprise, and let out an excited squeal of his own! The blob was even cuter than he could handle! 

"I-I'm sorry, WHAT?! HOW HAVE YOU MANAGED TO GET THIS CUTE!" Logan yelled, mentally unable to handle how adorable this creature was. 

Hilariously, SCP-999 interpreted this yelling as excited praise from the man! So, SCP-999 bounced and gurgled for joy at the thought that 999 was a good blob! 

"Can-can I cuddle you? I really wanna cuddle you. I can't wait a second longer. I have to. I need to cuddle you. I need you to know how much I love you. Can I please cuddle you?" Logan asked desperately. SCP-999 allowed Logan to cuddle them, and showed that by sliding itself over to Logan. When it was close enough, Logan hugged the SCP as hard as he could without separating any of the blob contents, and nuzzled his face into the SCP's chest area. 

After a good 10 minutes of nuzzling 999, Logan got a funny little idea and wanted to try it out. Logan quickly recalled a memory of Patton tickling him and giving him little raspberries on the belly and ribs. So, Logan decided to try a little raspberry on 999! Logan took in a big breath and blew a big raspberry onto SCP-999's chest. The SCP's black little eyes and orange mouth actually widened at the weird feeling, and fell into a long fit of giggly gurgles. Not only that, but the SCP's body made jiggly ripples and almost vibrated along with Logan's raspberry! 

Logan removed his mouth and breathed in, smiling genuinely as the blob shook and lightly jumped in place. The SCP seemed to love it! So, Logan did more raspberry's! He rasp-berried 999's belly area, 999's neck, 999's sides, and lastly: 999's back! Though for the back, Logan kept his raspberry short and sweet. SCP-999 made all kinds of strange but lovely little sounds! The SCP let out surprised little squeaks, lots of gurgily giggles, even gurgily laughter left the SCP's body! That SCP may be a little blob of orange gelatin, but BOY, did it make some ADORABLE sounds! 

Logan ended up falling into another giggle fit from the sounds and jiggly body alone! He couldn't take it! It was so adorable and so lovable! 

Despite how drugged up on happiness Logan appeared, the two companions did end up having some regular fun together. Using a tennis ball that the Doctor supplied for him, Dr. ████ asked for Logan to attempt a game of catch with the SCP. Before the game started, Logan had to introduce the inanimate object to the SCP. So, Logan started off by bringing it close to the SCP. 

"This is a ball. A Tennis ball." Logan told him. The SCP looked at the tennis ball for a few seconds, before looking back up at Logan. "It bounces." Logan told him, before dropping the ball onto the ground. Logan allowed the ball to bounce around in front of it. At first, the SCP cowered away from it, and backed itself against the wall. So, Logan grabbed the ball again, and bounced it in front of himself. The ball bounced up and down, up and down, up and down in front of him, and did end up hitting Logan a few times. Despite the SCP's nervous reaction, Logan allowed the ball to bounce off him. It also showed the SCP that the ball couldn't hurt him. 

Slowly, SCP-999 brought itself closer to the bouncing ball, and watched it bounce up and down with curious eyes. Logan caught it one more time, walked himself over to the ball of orange jelly, and gently dropped it onto the SCP's lower body. As soon as it made contact with the SCP, it bounced right off it like a trampoline, and right back to Logan! SCP-999's eyes widened with surprise and curiousity. Wanting to try bouncing the ball itself, SCP-999 held out a pseudo-pod to place it into. Logan smiled and placed the ball onto the top of the pseudo-pod. With his hand free, Logan pulled out his walkie-talkie and explained what just happened to the Doctor. 

"SCP-999 has noticed the ball's harmless affects. It is holding the ball now, and looking at the fuzzy exterior." Logan told Dr. ████. 

"Good. Very interesting..." Dr. ████ stated. Dr. ████ looked away for about 5 seconds, and looked back at the cameras. "Whahahat thehe- Hahahahaha! What is it doing?!" Dr. ████ reacted, laughing at the SCP's behaviour. 

Logan was laughing as well. SCP-999 was bouncing the ball as high as it could, and was stretching and collapsing its body up and down along with it! 

"Ihihit looks like SCP-999 has decided to bohounce along with it!" Logan said through a few more laughs. 

In the middle of its bouncing, SCP-999 looked back at Logan, and noticed him laughing at him. But, SCP-999 didn't seem phased by this at all, and only continued to bounce around beside the ball. The SCP's body slowly began to resemble a circular ball shape, and SCP-999 began bouncing around the room! Logan only continued to laugh at the SCP's silly reaction, and walked a little closer to the bouncing SCP.

Upon noticing Logan's approach, SCP-999 smiled wider! 999 bounced itself closer to Logan, and began jumping in circles around the man! Logan had to bend down to try and catch his breath. It was such a strange, but hilarious reaction, to a ball! A BALL! But Logan DIDN'T expect however, was for SCP-999 sneak up behind Logan, wrap its arms around Logan's belly and pull him into the bouncy mass! Logan was surprised, and almost terrified at what SCP-999 was doing to him. SCP-999 was still bouncing with Logan wrapped within the bouncy mass! Logan didn't know how to react! The feeling of the floor getting farther and closer every 5 seconds was quite nauseating at first. Logan was usually never motion sick. But then again, Logan's never experienced being bounced around by someone else before. Usually if a human did this, it would be considered 'inappropriate/neglectful behaviour' that could cause whiplash. But ironically, Logan wasn't crying out in pain from any whiplash...

Despite Logan's strange reaction, Dr. ████ believed this behaviour should stop as soon as possible. He was about to try and stop the SCP's jumping in order to save Logan...But, he began to hear a voice from the cameras...

"Whooohohohoa, whohohohohoa! Sohohoho bohohouncyhyhyhyhy!"...Dr. ████ lifted an eyebrow. Wait a second...Was Logan laughing?! In excitement? Or, was he being tickled again? Dr. ████ slowly backed his finger a couple centimetres away from the room speaker. He wasn't sure what to do. "Thihihihis ihihis sohohohoho weheheheheihird! Buhuhut, Ihi lohohohove ihihihit! Thihihis ihihihis ahahahahawesohohohome!" Logan declared through adrenaline-filled laughter. 

Dr. ████ moved his finger away from the button completely, and smiled. 

Logan's thoughts had managed to go from 'Let me go! This is SUPER nauseating' to 'This is so much fun!' in a matter of 10 seconds! SCP-999 must've been working its magic on Logan, in order for THIS to occur. 

Dr. ████ smiled and watched the scene for a bit longer, before placing his finger onto the speaker button. "Okay, SCP-999. That's enough." Dr. ████ ordered. SCP-999 paused its jumping around, and looked up at the speaker in its room. "I know you love playing with Logan, but you need to be careful, remember? Humans are easy to break." Dr. ████ told 999. SCP-999 nodded its head and placed Logan down onto the ground. 

"You okay, Logan? You're not nauseous or in pain, are you?" Dr. ████ asked. 

Logan was still experiencing some giggle fits from the bouncy adventure he had just been on. "Thahahahahat wahahahas ahahamahahazihihing..." Logan babbled through his giggles before rolling his eyes back and flopping backwards onto his back. The pressure of his back hitting the ground, didn't end up hurting him. It only caused Logan to burst into louder, more bubbly giggles. "He's experiencing too much euphoria. We need to get Logan out of there asap." Dr. ████ ordered. In a matter of minutes, a couple scientists opened up the door, and picked up the giggly man. 

As Logan was pulled away, a third scientist came in to give SCP-999 its food. SCP-999 was left confused, and somewhat hurt from his friend's quick disappearance. No goodbye? Not even a wave? Or a smile to say he's okay? SCP-999 began to worry that it may have hurt Logan. Dr. ████ seemed to hear this guilt from the guilty gurgles that left the SCP's mouth. "It's okay, 999. Logan is alright. When Logan gets better and visits some other SCP's, you can visit him tonight. Does that sound good?' Dr. ████ compromised. SCP-999's smile and its starry-eyes came back for a few seconds at the idea. Then, SCP-999 calmed itself down enough to eat the sugary food it had been given. 

It took a few minutes of tests and experiments, but Logan had managed to snap himself back into normal. When asked about Logan's experience of being bounced around like that by 999, Logan stated the following: "It was like my life was flashing before my eyes. But...it was a good space-time experience". A couple of the doctors had laughed at his strange answer, and kept it as a quote to put into SCP-999's file. Even Dr. ████ visited Logan for a bit. He told Logan that SCP-999 was worried about you, but seemed to have calmed down when he put together a second play date in a single day to make up for the strange experience. 

When Logan felt a lot more coordinated and less 'overwhelmed by euphoria', Logan was sent out on his own again to visit and meet some other SCP's. Logan had pulled out his map and began to follow the map's directions towards a somewhat underappreciated SCP that Logan's been wanting to meet. Logan put his map away when he was close enough, and pulled out the key card as he walked up to the door. 

[SCP-529]

The sign read. Logan inserted the key card into the slot, and waited for the slot to read the card code. When it flashed green for 'open', Logan opened the door and closed it behind him. Logan walked himself up to the window, and looked down at the SCP before walking in. 

The SCP appeared to be a grey female cat with dark grey strips on its body. It appeared to be a normal, medium sized cat. But one thing difference stuck out: the backside of the cat was missing. It looked like someone had hacked off the legs and the behind of the cat, and left some fur to cover up the big hole slightly. Logan's eyes widened. No wonder this cat was in the SCP Foundation! It was living its life without the need for a prosthetic! 

Logan slipped the key card into the slot, and waited for it to turn green. When it did, Logan opened up the door and poked his head into the room. The cat sat its neck up, and looked at the person that had entered its room of solitude. Logan smiled and walked into the room, and gently closed the door behind him. In an attempt to be kind to the cat, Logan knelt himself down and presented his hand to the cat to smell. In curiousity, the cat sat itself up onto its 2 feet, and walked up to Logan. Logan watched in fascination as the cat did the impossible: The cat walked like it had 2 invisible back legs! It was managing to defy all ordinary laws. This may have been a big reason as to why the cat was an SCP. Nonetheless, the cat appeared to still act like a normal cat. She proved this to Logan by sniffing his hand for a scent. Logan smiled and watched as the cat got to know him through his scent. 

When the cat was done, the cat actually rubbed her face against the hand, encouraging Logan to pet her. Logan happily obliged, and began giving the cat little scritches on the ears. The cat began gently purring and closing its eyes as one of its favorite spots to be touched, was lightly scratched and massaged. The cat seemed to also like being scratched lightly on the neck. This was proven by her curling into Logan's scratches on the side of her neck. The scratching managed to make the cat curl in so much, that the cat's body flopped onto her side as she laid onto the scratching hand. Logan let out a soft giggle as he continued the scratches on the cat's neck. 

As Logan scratched the cat's neck, Logan began to feel a thin cat collar surrounding the cat's neck. Grabbing onto the collar, Logan read the name tag that was on the collar: 

[Josie]  
[If lost, call [DATA EXPUNGED].] 

"Josie...That's your name, huh?" Logan asked. Logan watched as the cat lifted her head up upon hearing the specific name. Logan smiled. "I'm Logan." Logan replied. The cat brought itself up closer to Logan, and sat down. Though the hind legs were missing, the cat's position was still able to resemble about the same sitting position that every cat does. That was something that fascinated him. It was mind-boggling to him, that a cat could still sit, stand and walk around without proper hind legs. Logan smiled and removed his hand from the cat's neck before opening up his backpack. Logan rummaged around in his backpack a bit, and pulled out a light blue ball of yarn from the bag. 

"Listen here, Josie. This yarn was given to me by a very special person, named Patton." Logan told the cat. Logan pointed at the yarn. "This color, is Patton's favorite." Logan told the cat further. Josie began inching her face closer and closer to the yarn, and lifted its paw up to whack it with its paw. "Patton happily sacrificed an entire ball of yarn, so that you can have something to play with. I hope you enjoy." Logan told Josie, before lightly throwing it. Josie took off sprinting and jumped at it, landing on the blue yarn with her front paws dug into it. Then, Josie began grabbing it with her teeth and started 'chasing' the ball of yarn around the room. 

Logan smiled as he calmly watched the cat play with the yarn. The more that Josie played with the yarn, the more unraveled the yarn became. So soon, Josie was forced to choose between the yarn laying on her back, and the big ball of yarn sitting beside her. She quickly chose the large ball of yarn, and began tackling it around the room. Amidst the tackling and the playing, Josie had managed to tackle the ball of yarn towards the human. Logan looked down and smiled upon seeing the yarn. The cat patiently watched Logan, and readied herself to run and catch the yarn with her front paws. Logan smirked at its playful behaviour, and gave it a light throw. The cat jumped up to catch the yarn, and ended up catching it midair!

...Only for the cat to land on its side. She caught the yarn though! Logan giggled in reaction. "Good job!" Logan praised, clapping for the cat. 

Josie continued to play with the yarn, and knock it everywhere around the room. Logan happily watched the cat for a few more minutes, before beginning to take his leave. The cat seemed pretty content without him around. Logan had predicted this outcome, and wasn't really hurt by it. Logan knew that the cat would recognize him as the 'person who gave him a play toy' in the future. 

Logan left the room and pulled out his map. He placed his finger onto the highlighted SCP door number, and carefully dragged his finger down and around the building halls to figure out how far it was. When Logan felt confident enough to start following his path, Logan began walking and following the signs, turns, and the landmarks that were around him. It didn't take long for Logan to reach the first entry room door: 

[SCP-662]

Logan pulled out his key card, and inserted it into the door slot. When it opened up and flashed green, Logan removed the key card and opened up the door. Upon seeing the second door and the window, Logan looked inside the window and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The room was just a table, a chair and a velvet bell box. That was it. Logan looked to the left, looked to the right, and finally brought himself over to the door of the chamber. Logan inserted the key card, waited for the light to turn green, and opened it up. Closing it behind him, Logan walked himself up to the velvet box, and gently removed the lid. Upon looking at the silver bell in the case, Logan immediately made his movements much more gentle. Logan reached his hand down and gripped the bell handle firmly, to avoid dropping it. Lifting it out of the velvet case it was sitting in, Logan lifted it up further to see the inside of the bell. There appeared to be no ringer inside it. Was it like this when they found it? Logan wasn't sure. 

Logan, wanting to further investigate the ancient bell, began carefully looking at the smoothness of the bell. Upon first inspection, the bell seemed to be well-polished for an antique item. Though it's not refurbished, it's still better kept than some of the antique china that still exists...

Logan lifted it upside down, to look inside the bell better. The silver ball inside the bell appeared to be missing completely. The deep part of the bell was empty, and there was a little joint piece missing from the inside of the bell as well, leaving a little hole inside. Done his investigations, Logan turned the bell back around right side up. Logan was about to put the bell back into the casing, but a formal, deep voice froze Logan's movements: 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sanders. How may I be of service?" the voice said behind him. Logan gasped and hugged the bell desperately, as to not drop the antique object. 

"Oh my gosh. You scared me!" Logan exclaimed, before turning around to actually look at the stranger who scared him. 

"I apologize, sir. Perhaps I could interest you in a glass of water to calm your nerves?" The man asked. Logan's eyes widened as he looked at the partially bald, formally dressed man in front of him. Logan just stared at the man, who appeared to be stuck in the 1900's era of life. Looking at the Butler's tray, there was a glass of water just waiting to be drank. After a good minute or so of staring at the water, Logan reached his hand up and grabbed the glass with his right hand. 

With his left hand, Logan slowly reached for his walkie-talkie, and pulled it out of his pocket. He clicked the 'on' button on the side. "You guys have an English BUTLER?!" Logan yelled, smiling widely as he observed the 'de-aged' Alfred Pennyworth. Logan took a gulp of the water, and swallowed it as he waited for the doctor to reply back. 

"Yes! In fact, we do! His name is Mr. Deeds. He's shown himself to do almost everything you command him. I repeat 'almost', as celebrity assassinations, cannibalism, and super large things that can't fit on his tray, are politely permitted." Dr. ████ explained. 

Logan let out a hum in somewhat understanding. He placed the walkie-talkie onto the table, and removed his backpack before walking up to the butler curiously. He looked up at the butler's partly bald hair-due, and looked all the way down to the butler's well-polished shoes. Logan could tell that the owner of this butler appeared to be quite wealthy. Logan began examining the butler from the sides. There wasn't much to look at, besides his hairline and the gloves the butler was wearing. But, it was still examination nonetheless. 

"If you do not need me, then I shall be going." Mr. Deeds spoke. 

"You're needed right no. I need you to just stand here, so I can further examine what era you may be from." Logan told him as he headed to the back. 

"Well, alright." Mr. Deeds muttered without another thought. Logan grabbed onto the shoulders of Mr. Deeds, and felt the soft material that the suit jacket was made of. "Do you remember what your suit is made of?" Logan asked. 

"I do believe that this suit is made from silk. Silk was the primary fabric that would be worn among the rich. And I do remember the house I worked in had very wealthy members." Mr. Deeds told him. Logan smiled as he walked himself back to the front of the butler. 

"Okay." Logan said. 

"Is there anything else you would like me to do before I go?" Mr. Deeds asked. 

Logan thought for a moment, and smiled. "Yes. Would you please get me a 1920's style coke?" Logan asked. 

"As you wish." Mr. Deeds said, before walking out of the room. Mr. Deeds came back a few minutes later, with a glass bottle of coke with the Coca Cola logo edged into the glass bottle. 

Logan picked it up and looked at the bottle. "Fascinating..." Logan commented, spinning it in his hand. Logan looked at the metal cap, and began struggling to remove it. 

"A bottle opener, sir?" Mr. Deeds asked, presenting the steel bottle opener to Logan on his tray. Logan looked up and smiled as he saw the old fashioned bottle opener. 

"Thank you." Logan said, picking it up and pulling the cap off with some pressure. Logan placed the opener back onto the tray before placing the cap into his pocket. Logan took a quick drink of the coke, and widened his eyes in surprise. It...actually tasted fine! A slight bit different compared to the coke they had now, but quite good for expired cola. "This is really good." Logan commented. 

"I'm glad you enjoy the taste of the classic coca cola taste." Mr. Deeds said. 

Logan smiled. "You can go if you like. It was nice meeting you." Logan said to him. 

"Very well sir. And I to you, Mr. Sanders." Mr. Deeds said, before walking away and disappearing. 

Logan smiled as he clicked the exit button on the room door, and walked out with the coke bottle partway up in front of him. Logan left the room, and smiled as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "I think I'm ready to visit SCP-999 again." Logan told the doctor. 

"sounds good. Now, I will warn you that you can't take liquids on the jet ride home. We don't want you drenching your clothes." Dr. ████ told Logan. 

"I'm aware. Am I allowed to take the bottle home though?" Logan asked. 

"I think that can be arranged." Dr. ████ replied. 

Logan smiled. "Perfect." He replied before putting the walkie-talkie into his pocket again. 

Logan happily walked himself down the halls of twists and turns, and soon reached the familiar door. Pulling out his key card, Logan did the usual card-reading routine and opened up the door. He repeated the routine with the second door, and smiled upon seeing the orange glob. 

"Hi 999." Logan said eagerly. SCP-999 slid itself right to Logan, and pulled the nerd right to the cuddly monster. Logan smiled and giggled lightly as 999 nuzzled its face into his cheek. "I know. I'm okay. I feel a lot better now." Logan reassured. SCP-999 cuddled Logan for a minute more, before placing Logan onto the ground. 

Eager to play with the ball again, SCP-999 picked up the ball and bounced it. Logan, thinking he was gonna be picked up and bounced again, winced and gave 999 a pity smile. "No more bouncing me. Okay?" Logan told him. SCP-999's smiled dropped slightly, before nodding and giving the ball a light throw to Logan. The ball bounced a few times as it headed over, and landed into Logan's hand. 

"Would you like it back?" Logan asked. SCP-999 nodded and readied its pseudo-pods eagerly. 

"Okay." Logan said, before giving the ball a light throw back to it. The ball bounced a few times, and SCP-999 had to slide around and chase it around a little bit. Logan giggled as he watched, and readied himself to catch it. 

SCP-999 caught the ball, and gurgled happily at its accomplishment. Logan cheered for him. "Great job!" Logan praised. Suddenly, SCP-999 threw the ball right back at Logan! Logan gasped and threw his hands up before closing his eyes nervously. He felt a slight hit in the hand and gripped around something round. Suspecting he may have caught the ball, Logan opened his eyes. 

What do you know! Logan managed to catch the ball right in front of his face! Logan smiled and lowered the hand down. SCP-999 was gurgling happily and clapping its pseudo-pods at Logan's successful catch. 

Logan steadied himself, and lightly threw the ball back. SCP-999 caught it this time, and threw it back to him. The pair soon began a game of catch! And surprisingly, SCP-999 absolutely loved the game! Logan could immediately tell. 

When catching the ball, SCP-999 would come up with new ways to catch the ball! it tried stretching up and catching it with its mouth, it tried catching it with stretched pods, and it even tried bouncing it back to Logan! It was a simple game, turned fun super quickly by a hyper, dog-like monster and a caring, playful human. 

Near the end of the day, Logan and SCP-999 were found sleeping beside each other. SCP-999 was sleeping in its ball-shaped sleeping position, while Logan was leaning his back against the side of the ball. Despite Dr. ████'s want to get Logan to his bedroom, Dr. ████ couldn't help but notice just how cute this pairing was. So, he let them sleep together for a while. When the time turned 10, Dr. ████ left a couple lights on for the man, and gave him an LED flashlight from the 999 drop box. When the flashlight had fallen out of the drop box and onto the pillow below the drop box, Dr. ████ turned on the night vision, set the building in night mode lighting, and left the room for the night. 

Tomorrow was another full day for Logan to hang out with the SCP's...


	3. Logan's Super Eventful Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns about an SCP known as the Voodoo Organ Transplant by none other, than Remus. So, Logan adds that to his list of SCP's to meet and visit. 
> 
> Logan's choice of SCP's leads to a lot more fun and playfulness rather than serious moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tickletober everyone! Technically, I might be doing the Tickletober days super out of order and...not all of them will be done. So, why not have some fun this October? We kinda deserve some fun after the roller coaster we call 2020.  
> So, I hope you enjoy! This is Tickletober Day 09: Ganged Up On! (AND YES THIS COUNTS BECAUSE IMAGINE THAT SCP DOING THAT TO YOU!)

Logan and Remus were in the imagination, reenacting a surgery scene similar to Surgery Simulator. Only this time, they didn’t have terrible video game mechanics to deal with. Logan was covering all the tools in sterilizing formula and stirring them around to ensure they’re clean. 

“Okay. Scalpel.” Remus ordered. 

“Marker.” Logan said, giving him a black marker. 

Remus took a double take before groaning. “Does it really matter? This is just the imagination. We don’t need to do a perfectly pristine job.” Remus reminded him. 

“We can get to the ‘fun’ quicker if we open him up properly. If you show me you can follow the proper instructions for starting a surgery, then I’ll let you do whatever you want with the body.” Logan bribed him. 

Upon hearing the ultimate bribe of a lifetime, Remus immediately put his game face on and threw his mask onto his face. “HAND ME THE RULER.” Remus ordered in the most down to earth, replicated lawyer voice he could muster. Logan snickered to himself as he threw a stainless steel ruler into the bowl of formula before giving it to him. Remus very carefully made a straight, dotted line with the marker and gave it back to Logan. “Scalpel...Please.” Remus ordered. 

Logan nodded and handed him the very item he asked for. “Scalpel.” Logan repeated. 

Remus carefully cut the incision and handed the now bloody knife back to Logan carefully. “Wonderful! You did splendidly.” Logan reacted. “Now...Let all hell break loose!” Logan declared to Remus. 

Remus didn’t waste a second. The moment the word ‘Hell’ was spoken, Remus had summoned a chainsaw! Remus revved up the chainsaw, and started dramatically cutting right into the small incision location. It didn’t even take a second for the tiny incision to become overcome with blades and for the entire body to explode with blood and guts absolutely everywhere. Logan covered himself up with his surgery gown while Remus happily allowed the blood to drench his face, chest, legs, and hair. Even his mustache was partly covered in blood! The entire imagination was covered in blood and guts! 

Then, Remus pulled out a stapler. “Alright! Let’s staple him up, nurse!” Remus declared. Logan snorted and bursted out laughing! It was like watching a Looney Tunes show! Only, more bloodier! Plus, the entire body was in shreds! How is one supposed to use STAPLES to get this body back together?! It’s physically impossible! That was why Logan was laughing as much as he was. 

“Man, that was fun! We should do this more often!” Remus reacted happily. 

Logan smiled. “I’d love to! But it might have to wait until after I get back from the SCP Foundation.” Logan told him. 

Remus gasped and practically tackled Logan to the ground while the imagination cleaned itself up. “TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! Is it real?! Are you able to see the Class Keter SCP’s?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!” Remus begged. 

Logan giggled awkwardly and straightened his glasses. “Well...I’ve looked at mostly Object Class Safe SCP’s so far.” Logan explained. “I’m not allowed to visit the Keter classes yet because it’s dangerous.” Logan explained. 

“Right, right. That makes sense.” Remus replied. “But have you seen SCP-2295 yet?” Remus asked. 

Logan nodded. “Yup! He’s incredible! I’ve even given him sewing cloth!” Logan reacted. 

Remus squealed. “YAY! What about SCP-897?” Remus asked. 

Logan was taken back. “SCP-897? I’ve never heard of it.” Logan replied. 

“OH! It’s a person that’s capable of teleporting other people’s organs into himself! The SCP is made up of so many different genetic DNA particles, and the craziest part?” Remus explained. Logan leaned in, clearly fascinated. “He doesn’t suffer from organ rejection in any way! He doesn’t suffer any sickness from organ rejection, let alone death!” Remus reacted. 

Logan’s eyes widened. “No way…” Logan reacted. 

“This is the 100% honest truth!” Remus told him. “You should consider visiting him! I think recently, SCP-897 had its brain replaced by an agent’s brain. And now, they’re mentally stable and placed as Object Class Safe!” Remus explained. 

Logan lifted his eyebrows as he took notes on his arm. This would be a very fascinating SCP to look at…

[AT THE SCP FOUNDATION]

Logan placed his bag inside the usual bedroom cell, and unloaded what he didn’t need from his backpack. He kept the map, his gifts to the SCP’s, a flashlight, and a notebook and pen in his bag so he could take some notes on SCP-897. One of the first things Logan wanted to do was to visit SCP-2295 and give him a few accessories to sew onto itself. Logan followed the map directions as best he could, and quickly reached SCP-2295’s room. Logan, using the correct keycard he’d been given, opened the room door and walked in to see SCP-2295...working on an organ transplant?! 

Logan gasped and attempted to close the door and leave the bear alone. But Logan managed to glance at the bear’s eager face as it ran up to him. 

Logan reopened the door and waved. “Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to come visit.” Logan explained. But SCP-2295 didn’t seem to care about the unsterile circumstances. SCP-2295 happily pulled Logan over to the person and continued to work on the organ. Logan tilted his head as he observed the organ SCP-2295 was working on: It looked to be a super long tube, made of multiple different fabrics! Logan also looked at the incision, which looked to be a wide H shape across the middle of the belly. 

Logan’s eyes widened when he connected the dots: SCP-2295 was making a small intestine! 

Logan smiled as he pulled a few more long fabric sheets out of his backpack. SCP-2295 placed the fabric intestine down and waddled itself over to the fabric with glee! Eager to get more fabric to add to its collection, SCP-2295 grabbed some scissors and decided to spread out one of the fabric sheets and use it for the patient’s new small intestine. 

“I see you chose an interesting time to see SCP-2295! This researcher has been suffering from complications related to severe Celiac Disease. 2295 must’ve noticed this almost right away because the moment she walked in, 2295 laid her down and put her to sleep.” Dr. ████ explained through the Walkie-Talkie. 

Logan pulled his Walkie-Talkie out of his backpack and clicked the speaking button. “That’s incredible!” Logan reacted. 

“Yeah! You’re gonna be able to see this bear in action!” Dr. ████ added. 

Logan smiled as he put the Walkie-Talkie into his pocket for the time being and continued to watch SCP-2295 add artificial versions of Villi (millimetre-long yarn pieces) inside the new parts of the small intestine before closing it up to make a tube. Finally, SCP-2295 finished the super long small intestine and started replacing. While Logan held the incision open, SCP-2295 cut the end of the small intestine off of the beginning of the large intestine. With the two organs separated, SCP-2295 placed the fabric small interestine end onto the Large Intestine hole and sewed it on successfully. Then, SCP-2295 removed the entire small intestine, and put the new fabric intestine into the large space in the person’s belly spot. The positioning of the intestine looked almost perfectly replicated! How did this simple teddy bear, know how to do this so perfectly?!

After sewing the beginning of the small intestine to the Duodenum, SCP-2295 closed up the incision and covered it with gauze and tape. With the surgery finished, SCP-2295 clapped its bear hands happily and smiled at Logan excitedly! 

“Yay! You did it!” Logan said excitedly. SCP-2295 jumped onto Logan’s lap, and hugged Logan as well. When the bear hugged Logan, SCP-2295 started listening to Logan’s heartbeat and replicated the heart beat with its hand. Gently, the bear hand started tapping Logan’s arm to the beat of his heart. Logan smiled and gave the bear a few scratches on the ear. The bear giggled and wiggled around happily and covered its face with Logan’s chest. So, Logan stopped tickling and hugged the bear eagerly. The bear returned the hug with a big smile and even blew Logan a kiss! Logan just about melted from that one. 

Logan didn’t spend much longer with it after that. He delivered the SCP a bracelet and a necklace, and enjoyed the reaction for as long as he could. But Logan had to get going. He wanted to visit more SCP’s in a day, so that he could have more SCP’s to visit within the weeks. He wanted to make his hours count, which sadly meant shorter trips with the ones he knew. So, Logan got one last hug goodbye and left the SCP alone to tend to the treated researcher. 

Logan’s next trip was going to be with SCP-038. Also known as, “L’Albero Del Tutto”. Whatever that meant, Logan couldn’t tell you. Though, he could say that L’albero sounded close to “Arbre”, meaning ‘tree’ in french. So, Logan assumed it may be a tree of some kind. Logan opened the door with the keycard and smiled as he stared at the SCP: He was right! It WAS a tree! 

Logan walked up to the tree and reached his hand out eagerly. But suddenly, the Walkie-Talkie started vibrating in his pocket! Logan pulled it out and clicked the call button. “Hello?” Logan asked. 

“I know you weren’t aware of this procedure beforehand, but I order you to put a hazmat suit on when interacting with SCP-038.” Dr. ████ ordered. Logan lifted an eyebrow and turned around to see a yellow hazmat suit hanging on a hanger. Logan sighed. “What will the consequences be if I don’t?” Logan asked just out of curiosity as he removed the suit from the hanger. 

“SCP-038 is capable of cloning anything and everything that the bark comes in contact with. It has been known to grow different fruits, as well as candy bars, TV’s, a pair of keys, DVD’s, CD’s, full wine bottles, animals, and lastly: humans.” Dr. ████ explained. Logan’s eyes widened as he looked at the tree in a brand new light. “And that isn’t even everything on the list.” Dr. ████ added. Logan’s jaw dropped before pulling the yellow gloves on. With the suit now on himself, Logan put his Walkie-Talkie onto a ledge nearby and readied himself to approach the SCP. The SCP looked like it was supposed to be a regular apple tree. But weirdly enough, there were oranges and peaches growing alongside the apples! As he walked around, a couple other fruits had shown itself to Logan: a couple vines of grapes, and even a pineapple was growing on it! Not only that, but there were branches with peonies, daffodils, and…

A cherry blossom branch?! 

Logan gasped and smiled as he saw a cherry blossom blooming right in front of him for the first time in his life. Logan knelt down and studied the look of the cherry blossom for a little while. It was beautifully grown, and looked very well-kept. Logan made sure to fight his instincts to touch the cherry blossom, for fear that he may ruin it or cause the tree to clone something on top of the cherry blossom. So, Logan enjoyed the view while it was there, before resuming to look around. 

It was truly a pretty tree mixed with many types of plant DNA! Who knew that a multi ethical tree like this could exist! Finally, Logan admired another flower that seemed to blooming before him: a multi-layer petaled pink flower was blooming right in front of him! It looked like it might be a Proteas flower. Weren’t those from South Africa?! How did a South African exotic flower end up in the locked up containment building that was the SCP Foundation?! 

Logan decided to place the question aside and instead, focus on maybe getting himself a fruit. He walked away and grabbed his Walkie-Talkie from the ledge. “Hey Dr. ████...Would I be allowed to grab a fruit for myself?” Logan asked. 

“Oh! Wait...Really? You want to try a fruit from L’Albero Del Tutto?!” Dr. ████ reacted. 

“Well...Yeah! I wanna try a peach if I can.” Logan explained. 

“Alright. You can grab a fruit from the tree. Just make sure you don’t touch the bark. Okay?” Dr. ████ ordered. 

“Roger.” Logan replied before putting the Walkie-Talkie onto the ledge again. Logan decided to go for a plump peach that wasn’t very far down from him. Logan reached his fingers up, and gently tugged the peach off of the tree. The peach seemed to come off pretty easily, and the branch bounced back gently when the peach released from the tree branch. Logan smiled at a job well done, and walked towards the exit. 

When Logan got himself out of the room with his Walkie-Talkie and his peach, Logan took off the Hazmat suit and draped it over an office chair that was nearby. “Thank you, Dr. ████. That was unbelievable! The apple tree was growing a branch of cherry blossoms!” Logan reacted. 

“Yeah, I found that out myself a few days ago.” Dr. ████ told him. 

“Alright. I’m off to see SCP-4743.” Logan told the Doctor. 

“Haha! You’re gonna love that SCP! Though, beware if your ears are sensitive to balloon squeaking sounds.” Dr. ████ encouraged. 

Logan smiled. “Roger that.” Logan replied. 

Logan used his map to find his way towards the door. He had to go up a couple flights, but he did end up finding it after about 15 minutes or so. Logan let his eyes fall onto the door with the label on the top that read “SCP-4743” on the frame. The nerd smiled for a moment as he pulled out his key card, and inserted it into the card slot. When the light flashed green, the door unlocked as Logan removed his keyard and pushed it into his shirt pocket. Logan opened up the door and was introduced to thousands upon thousands of balloons all in a few different clusters. Logan’s eyes widened and a big happy smile filled his face as he let the door close behind him. They were all kinds of different colors of balloons! They were pretty colors, bright colors, darker colors, and even super light pastel colors! 

Logan put his hand up and awkwardly waved. “Hi!” Logan greeted. 

Suddenly, a HUGE bundle of balloons came charging at him. Logan squeaked and cowered at first, but quickly uncurled himself when he felt himself being snuggled by 50 or more balloons all at once. Logan started to giggle and push them aside playfully, only for more balloons to come snuggle him! Not only that, but a big bunch of balloons started to lift Logan up with excitement! Logan squeaked in nervousness, but bursted out laughing as Logan was both snuggled and tickled by the dozens of balloons. 

“Hohohow ahare yohohohou dohohoing thihihis?! Yohohou’re bahalloohohohons!” Logan asked. 

A few of the balloons started rubbing at Logan’s feet, and a couple other balloons also went for Logan’s neck! Logan bursted out laughing even more and squirmed around in the silly touches. “HAHAHAHAHA! IHIHITS SOHOHO TIHIHICKLYYHYHYHYHY!” Logan reacted. 

“Yeah, they tend to do that a lot.” The Walkie-Talkie speaker spoke. Noticing the Walkie-Talkie’s sound, a couple balloons seemed to grow pseudopods and grabbed the Walkie-Talkie out of his pocket. “Uh oh! SCP-4743, let go of the Walkie-Talkie! That’s an order!” Dr. ████ ordered through the Walkie-Talkie. The balloons ended up letting go of the Walkie-Talkie as they were ordered. But, the doctor should’ve thought about what he had said because the Walkie-Talkie ended up getting caught by another collection of balloons that floated a good 3 metres away from Logan. While the Walkie-Talkie was rendered useless, Logan’s whole body ended up getting overwhelmed by ticklish sensations from balloons of all things! 

“EHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHES! IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES SOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!” Logan laughed his head off. 

The balloons seemed to catch onto just how ticklish Logan was, because the tickling balloons quickly retreated to let the man breath. Logan’s laughter slowly turned into giggles as he curled into a little ball. With Logan all curled up and giddy, a bunch of the balloons started cuddling him. “Yohohou guys suhuhure ahare playfuhul.” Logan reacted with a bit of a giddiness still effecting him. 

The balloons decided to raise Logan up more, and show him just what it’s like floating atop a bunch of balloons. Logan held onto a couple of the balloons in nervousness, but let them take him up despite the nervousness. The balloons lifted him up to the very high roof, and showed the man the look of all the colorful balloons at the bottom of the containment room. Logan smiled and allowed his legs to dangle off the edge of the balloons as he gazed upon the endless layers of colors. But quickly, Logan felt himself get pushed bit by bit off the edge of the floating balloons! 

“Wait, WHAT?! NO! I DON’T WANNA JUMP! IT’S TOO FAR-” But Logan interrupted his protests with his own screams of fear. As Logan fell, the balloons blocked his falling path and caused them to collide with his middle and shoulders. Logan covered his eyes and braced for either a painful impact on the ground, or a balloon-popping tackle onto the balloon layers. 

But to Logan’s surprise...there was no quick splat. There was no balloon popping sounds. All Logan could feel...was floating! Just floating! He felt light! He could even say he felt lighter than a balloon! It was nuts! Logan opened his eyes and let out a breath of relief when he realized the balloons were carrying him. It was incredible! The balloons actually managed to catch him! But HOW?! They’re regular balloons! Aren’t they?!

“Wow! That was unbelievable!” something spoke. Logan turned around, and smiled as his eyes fell upon the Walkie-Talkie that was stolen from him for that half an hour. Logan took back his Walkie-Talkie and clicked the speaking button. “That...was both breathtaking, and anxiety-inducing.” Logan told the person. 

“Well, I assumed that. It was anxiety-inducing for me just WATCHING you!” Dr. ████ reacted. “But now that they’ve proved you can trust them...How do you feel?” Dr. ████ asked. 

Logan looked to the security camera and gave it a big toothy smile. “I feel as light as a cloud.” Logan told him. “Look! I can kick my legs! That’s how high up I am!” Logan added, giggling as he swung his legs around underneath the heap of balloons. 

The balloons must have heard Logan’s giggles in happiness, because the balloons quickly started smothering Logan’s body. Logan threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as more laughter left his lungs. “COHOHOME OHOHOHON! WHYYHY AHAHAGAHAHAHAHAIN?!” Logan asked, wiggling around and falling backwards. As soon as Logan took on the laying position, the balloons smothered his body more and continued to tickle attack him with their pseudopods against his ticklish spots. “IHIHIHI’M TOHOHOHOO TIHIHICKLIHIHISH FOHOHOR THIHIHIHIHIS!” Logan yelled out loud. 

But the moment a balloon’s pseudopod found Logan’s belly, it was all over. Logan started kicking his legs and cackling like a maniac. If the balloons were killing him, they were certainly reaching success! 

But thankfully for the nerd, the balloons were not trying to kill him. They were simply trying to make the man laugh after a somewhat unnecessary anxiety peak. It was the entire balloon squad’s way of saying “I’m sorry Mr. Stranger with glasses for scaring you. I hope you can trust us now”. 

And Logan didn’t mind being scared. That was now behind him. Now, Logan can focus on being tickled and cuddled by balloons while floating on them too. 

[EVENTUALLY] 

Logan removed the keycard from the slot and knocked on the door before opening it. 

“Come in.” The person spoke.  
Logan nodded and walked in with his backpack on his body and a Walkie-Talkie in his body. “Hello. My name is Logan Sanders. I’m a regular visitor in the SCP Foundation, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Logan greeted, holding out his hand. The SCP smiled and gave him a handshake. Logan sat down and started to unzip his backpack. “To start off, I would like to offer you a gift, if that’s okay with you.” Logan explained. 

SCP-897 gasped and put their hands together. “I’d love a gift!” the SCP reacted happily. The SCP looked to have the face, voice and temperament of a woman, but Logan was not entirely sure if the SCP really was a woman, a man or non-binary. 

But Logan focused on giving the SCP their gift first. Logan handed them a gift-wrapped box. The SCP happily took the wrapped box, ripped it open and opened the box’s lid. They gasped. “Awwww! It’s so CUTE!” SCP-897 reacted. Logan smiled and felt a bit of warmth in his heart from seeing such a genuine reaction. The gift was a large sized Beanie Boo penguin with big, glittery blue eyes. “I think I’m gonna name you...Tuxy!” The SCP decided eagerly. Logan giggled in genuine amusement. “What? It’s short for tuxedo. It looks like he’s wearing a tuxedo! Doesn’t it?” The SCP asked, turning the penguin to face Logan and bringing it closer so he can see. 

Logan just laughed more and nodded. “Yehes! It does!” Logan replied. 

The SCP smiled proudly. “Tuxy the Penguin.” The SCP announced before placing Tuxy on top of their bed. Logan smiled as she walked up to a record player. “Do you like music?” SCP-897 asked. 

Logan nodded in reply. “Yes! I love music!” Logan replied. “Got any preferences?” Logan asked. 

“Ooooh! How about some Frank Sinatra?” SCP-897 asked. Logan smiled and stood up as she put a record into the record player. Quickly, the song Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra started to play. 

SCP-897 grabbed Logan’s hand and started swaying with the man. Logan swayed along with her, as Sinatra started to sing the lyrics. Logan and 897 spun around the room, and started dancing fast-paced as well. 897 smiled and giggled as Logan spun her around. “You’re a really good dancer! I’m impressed!” 897 told him. 

“Thank you. You’re pretty good yourself.” Logan added.

The duo danced around within the containment room and showed off their swinging abilities. Logan was surprisingly really good at dancing, and even managed to dip the woman without any issue. Logan and 897 stayed like that for a moment as the song ended. Logan lifted an eyebrow as he realized something odd. “Huh...I don’t think I ever realized just how short this song is.” Logan reacted. 

“You wanna move onto That’s Life?” SCP-897 asked. 

Logan smiled. “I’d love to!” Logan replied. 

With a switch of the record, the two were dancing yet again. Logan didn’t really get to learn about SCP-897’s ability to use transportation to transplant organs. 

But, he did get to learn SCP-897’s lung capacity and their dancing abilities. And that was just as worth it.


End file.
